To Forget to Remember
by Klika-lio
Summary: Lisanna is stuck in the past and it's hard for her to fill in the gap of those two years when everything on the Earth land is changed. Bixlow wasn't the first person in her mind that could help her to freshen up. LisannaxBixlow, and slight some others!
1. Ch1: All about the Past You Present

Hello All! I have been around for quite a time, yet I was not pretty able to build up some guts to try to write something for here. I could finally manage to! *happy dance*

Guys, before you read, I feel like I have to point out that I am not a native speaker of English and I am still having my English courses to improve more. As a result, I would be really glad if you to write down an error you notice and help me to correct it, it can be anything like vocabulary, grammar... I also appreciate constructive criticism_._My reason for being here is to read, write, learn and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 1:

All about the Past You

Present

Crisp and fresh winds dashed between the walls of Magnolia, announcing that the spring was near yet the bits of the winter had still remained within the breeze. It seemed as a cheerful and an auspicious morning when crowds flooded over the roads, each of them desperate of being inside, waiting this bloody cold winter to end to set free.

Lisanna walked through this crowd, sharing their happiness. She was glad, hot days that she wouldn't have to put on lots of layers of clothing were coming, to be more specific, she was glad that Mira would not try to dress her up as much as she could to "protect her sister from picking up cold". Lisanna smiled at this memory. Although Mira tried to protect Lisanna from catching a cold, Lisanna would eventually start sneezing because of a runny nose after she had come back from a mission. She was not treating her health as much as her sister did for her, she pointed.

She stepped and stepped, as she was approaching Fairy Tail's building, her steps turned into hops. She had no notion about what was with her, but never had she felt this blissful for some time. Her sixth sense –or her inner self- was telling her that today was her day, everything would go clean and smoothly, she was almost certain, _almost_.

"Good morning!"

She threw herself into a different crowd which was generally settled down at the guild tables. Chatting, eating, laughing, discussing, arguing, gossiping, fist fighting, kissing… Fairy Tail was indeed a colorful place to be. There were many many types of people, yet if you looked superficially , all of them harbored something common in them, they could become one so easily, so did Lisanna.

"Good morning Lisanna" Gray greeted her as he made for the door. He had a task to do outside, who knew? She wasn't surprised to suspect a blue haired woman who was chasing after him "secretly".

"Oi! Lisanna" Suddenly, she noticed the pink haired Dragon Slayer at a table on the left. Okay, she actually realized his presence in the instant she entered to the guild. How couldn't she? After all, he was her long termed _crush_. She felt hesitant to walk to his table, but she didn't show even a bit of it. She was perfect at covering her feelings and put an act over them. At least she thought and usually happened to be correct about it. She usually preferred letting everything inside of her to flow with tears when she was alone. Her mind was only hers and she knew that she would open it to the others when she really felt like it.

Now was the time she had that courage to the lowest.

"Hello Natsu... and where is Happy?" Lisanna wasn't used to see Natsu without Happy.

"I think he went to the fish restaurant with Charle, I'm not pretty sure. He was babbling about teaching Charle how to pick the perfect fish among others... Why don't you sit anyways? "

She walked up to his side and seated herself. "Then... What's up with you?"

"Lucy went to order some food from Mirajane, I am waiting for them to be served!" Natsu was drooling over the table with hunger, possibly dreaming himself munching on every bits of the food hungrily.

"I see" Lisanna put her chin in her hand. Her elbow that was on the table supported the weight on her hand while she was deep in thoughts.

She was _almost_ sure that she was going to start her day not thinking desperately about Natsu and his relationship.

Lucy and Natsu were having a good time to be sure. That was why she was hesitant in the first place. Lucy and Natsu were together and she didn't know whether or not she would be able to stand near by their side while they were all being couple-y.

Lisanna wondered how Natsu was able to forget everything they shared together all those years. Of course, he tried to forget her after her "death" to dim his pain but was he really that capable of throwing everything into a trash can? That brought her thoughts to another level. Maybe he just didn't take every childish thing she said to him seriously as the time passed. His feelings for her reformed; might have eventually turned into a friendly love because not seeing her for so long. Lucy managed to fill in her place.

On the other hand, everyone in Edolas reminded her of the Earth Land Fairy Tail. It was hard for her, the fact that her mind was comparing every single person with their counterpart in the Earth Land, especially her siblings and Natsu. It made her live every single memory she had back at the Earth Land with them.

"Good morning Lisanna, it's good to see you." Lucy finally walked into the scene and Lisanna returned back to the reality with a blink. Lucy had put on one of her brightest smiles; she was elated to see the white haired mage.

"I am very fine, thanks Lucy! So, uhm… "

"Natsu, I ordered the whole list you wanted from me but you should go and carry them by yourself." She put her two plates onto the table and she settled down to eat.

" OOOO-kay" Natsu said lazily.

Lisanna's stomach growled with hunger. She was embarrassed, but also glad it somehow gave her an idea to save herself from her misery that left her speechless near the two all the time.

"You see, I also need to fill my stomach to be ready for the day."

"Oh okay, see you later then," Lucy waved.

"See ya, Lisanna!" Natsu bid a goodbye.

Quickly, Lisanna walked to where Mirajane was. As soon as Mirajane saw her little sister, she smiled her warmly as if she was the most valuable person in the whole world.

"Good Morning sis!" Lisanna hugged her sister and sat on one of the bar chairs.

"What would you like to eat today, the same?"

"Hmmm, I think I will go with the cereal today!"

"Alright- Oh Lisanna by the way…" Mirajane bent down to Lisanna's ear.

"For Elfman's birthday, decorations are ready to be put on but, have you decided on anything as a present?"

"Oh yes!" Lisanna chirped. "I found that jacket he liked back at the shop as a nice present to give."

They both remembered how Elfman appreciated the posture of the jacket that was _showing his manliness in a manly way_. Of course, the jacket was just a jacket of sorts, Elfman was being himself, though the Strauss sisters should have admitted that it looked really good on him.

Lisanna tried to remember how many jewels it was, then she realized. It was fairly expensive and she might have had not enough money to afford it.

"It seems like I don't have enough bucks left to buy that jacket. I need to go on a mission immediately!" She blurted and made for the request board. Mirajane watched her sister's sudden rush.

It was already Sunday and Lisanna wasn't sure if she had enough time to finish the quest on time on her own. There were various missions that Lisanna could consider to take on.

"Bringing down the thieves in Beram… Eliminating the monsters that harm crops at Atraium… Helping to restore living conditions in Dejakmara…This one might work!" Lisanna took the paper out of the board and turned back to her seat.

"You found one?" Mirajane was coming back with an empty tray as Lisanna was checking out whether if there was more information about the quest on the advertisement.

"Yep! This is even more than enough to afford that jacket!" She said.

"Won't you be taking anyone with you?" Mirajane questioned.

"You know, I usually go on missions with Elf ni-chan but I can't take him because he is away on a quest, plus that would be awkward to make him help me for something I am doing for him. Besides, it's not a quest that requires fighting monsters. You see?"

Lisanna turned the paper's colorful side to show. Mirajane was not fully convinced but it wasn't the first time that Lisanna went on a mission on her own. Moreover, was Lisanna going to be under the wings of her older brother and sister for a life time?

"Okay… but promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise you, Mira-ne!" Lisanna widened a smile for her sister warmly, promising to her with all her heart. Mirajane replied to her with a smile as warm as hers and noted down the quest she had taken in a document.

After she had eaten her breakfast, she went out of the guild without wasting another minute.

"Lisanna! Don't be fooled by the weather and put some clothes on before going!"

"I'll make sure of it!"

…and the doors behind her closed.

* * *

><p>Nothing needs to be said because nothing actually happens here ._.<p>

Reviews are always welcome though!


	2. Ch2: All about the Human Nature

Yay for the new chapter! I'll be having my exams next week so I think it is all I can do for this week. Bix and Lis will meet sooner hopefully. It's all because of my habit of explaining everything instead of narrating can be a pain in the neck. I apologise!

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 2:

All about the Human Nature and 

Giant Bugs

Fried and Bixlow were having their free time, settled at one of the tables in the huge Fairy hall, lazily drinking and chatting on various issues. Bixlow's babies were whizzing around his head randomly, while Fried's attention was focused on the entrance door. Evergreen, on the other hand, was off to visit her mother.

Yes, Evergreen did have a mother; probably she was the only being that Evergreen placed before herself. Fried, Bixlow and her own mother were the three people that Evergreen had ever exchanged more than a couple of sentences (Nowadays, Elfman was being categorized alongside Fried and Bixlow as being a person who had enough guts to speak to her with a free will).Fried and Bixlow didn't even get to meet Evergreen's mother. However, they knew that, from Evergreen's description, she was truly an _amazing_ person and was _the only one who supported Evergreen._

Of course she would, she was her mother.

To Fried and Bixlow, "support" seemed as a covering word. Clearly, _praise, laud_ and other synonyms of those words would be more suitable and match Evergreen's understanding of the meaning of _support_. Being too much praised also perfectly explained Evergreen's over self-confident behaviors and calling herself as the Fairy Queen.

Fried and Bixlow were chatting about that more than half an hour. It wasn't because of they didn't like Evergreen and her mother.

Honestly, they didn't have anything else to do.

"Guess that's enough of talkin'. Tellin' this to her face would do the trick. " Bixlow cracked his trademark grin; a tattooed tongue was hanging out of his mouth while he comfortably laid his back to the chair. Fried nodded slightly, silently agreeing to Bixlow's first comment. His gaze was still locked onto the entrance door though. It was not like he was anticipating a certain someone to enter. He decided to occupy himself just watching people.

"Are we waitin' for someone?" Bixlow questioned.

"No, I am just gazing around." Fried responded calmly, not turning his face back to Bixlow.

"…Whatever." Bixlow rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Whatever, really!" Pappa said.

"Whatever!" Peppe moaned.

Bixlow shrugged as his babies blurted in unison. He didn't bother to understand Fried because he knew it would be a waste of time. A mysterious man as he is, Fried sometimes had a goal on his own that he didn't prefer to reveal. However, he was obvious when he was eyeing Mirajane. That bastard certainly liked her and didn't miss his chance to talk with the cover girl of Fairy Tail.

"Your lover is runnin' around, serving her orders if you're lookin' for her." Bixlow pointed where Mirajane was hurryingly to another table.

For just a few seconds, Fried's eyes widened as he turned his head to Bixlow but later on he was able to stabilize his sudden shock. He knew Bixlow was doing this to tease him, so that he could have his fun out of it, and he couldn't bear to just give in. After all, except the "girls in bikinis", nothing could shake Fried's structure of focused calmness.

"Pointing someone with your finger is a really rude attitude. I didn't think you were that low." It was enough of a reply for Fried; so he turned back to where he was looking at.

" Jeez, You are no fun." Bixlow sighed heavily.

_Damn_ _you Fried._

Finally, Bixlow's gaze aimlessly turned to the entrance.

"Boring!" Poppo shouted.

"Yea, Boring!" Pippi agreed.

Bixlow didn't need to think out loud, he could count on his babies about it. Whether he liked it or not, his babies were a projection of his very truthful being.

Few minutes later, a petit mage headed out of the guild door. It was Lisanna, Fried and Bixlow realized, walking out with a paper in her hand.

Approximately twenty minutes ago, as the two members of the Raijinshuu were chatting, Bixlow saw the same white haired mage heading to the table that was across theirs. At this table, there was that Fire Dragon Slayer sitting, and he looked as if he was high rather than starving, Bixlow could tell.

His attention turned back to the girl when the friends greeted each other. That was the time when Bixlow realized, something was wrong with her.

Her fists were clenched and she was stepping towards his table with delayed footsteps as if she was going to face with her worst nightmare. If you didn't know that Lisanna and Natsu were very close friends, you might have faintly realized she was daring to talk to him because she was being threatened. On the contrary to her physical structure, the tone of her voice had its friendly cheer and her face was definitely lightened up to be able to greet him again.

After Cosplay Maniac Queen's debut, Bixlow was pretty much certain that his observations and his notions were generally correct. Lisanna's hasty depart just concluded it.

Bixlow summarized in his mind. _She is in a chaos within herself_.

Bixlow, out of all the guild of Fairy Tail, had never been someone that people went and shared their worries with. To most of them, Bixlow was a maniac on his own without sensation. It wasn't like Bixlow minded his reputation in the guild. He wasn't asking for people's company either, he was very fine with being on his own. Fried and Evergreen were enough to be friends too.

Although, it didn't mean that he was a being without emotions. As a user of human possession magic, rather than only being able to control their physical movements, he was also able to sense the thoughts and feelings of the person who he possessed. As a result, he began to develop an understanding of the emotions of humans generally.

He understood she was still uneasy with Natsu and Lucy dating. Was she that much of a holder of the past? He reminded himself that whether she was or not, it was none of his business. Possibly she was PMSing or… Bixlow didn't even know how many different possibilities there could be. Maybe she broke her nail, because when Evergreen broke hers, he knew he and Fried should be making off to avoid Evergreen's high pitched shout. All girly reasons that he was never going to understand ,so were the girls, they were completely insane.

"Bixlow, are you there?" Fried clapped his fingers in front of his team mate's face.

Bixlow turned back to the present and sighed.

"Let's get out of here. This place makes me go nuts. There's nothin' to do."

Fried blinked at the statement but didn't refuse. They went out of the guild to waste more time.

* * *

><p>The whistle of the train echoed through the empty walls of the train station of Dejakmara. After 3 hours of travelling, Lisanna was strolling around with her backpack to find someone to learn how to get to the town center. She was lucky to find one of the farmers of the town, and he was kind enough to offer her to give her a lift.<p>

"We were expecting a group of mages, to be honest," said the farmer.

They were travelling on a coach on the sandy roads. Lisanna wondered when they would be able to reach to the civilization. There was nothing to be seen at the dusty horizon, neither at the both sides. There were massive canyons and rocky statues all over the place.

"I am sorry; you should have mentioned it in your advertisement..." Lisanna had an urgent feeling that she was being offensive so she added:

" …but don't worry, I'll make you sure that everything will be alright in just a week."

"That would be really revealing to see, child. However, the situation is worse than you could have imagined."

"Could you briefly tell me what exactly happened to the town?"

"Where we are placed, is a fertile land. As you can see though, the surroundings are parched and deserted . The reason of the fertility of our lands is what happens under the surface of where we live. Once, there were bugs living under, called as "Deganor". Deganors have a habit of placing their eggs just under the first layer of the surface. When the eggs hatch and the shell of the egg remains connected to the ground, it merges with the soil and makes our lands healthy and giving."

"One day though, these creatures decided that the underground was not big enough as a habitat. They crawled out of the ground to our lands, causing massive destruction to our homes as they wandered aimlessly. We called our local guild and wanted them to destroy deganors. They are gone now but the destruction they brought about still affects our conditions."

Twenty minutes later, Lisanna understood what he was talking about. The coach stopped on the hill that was towering the town with an eagle eye. The land was very green indeed but the buildings were harshly destroyed and there were huge cracks at the town center. One of the cracks even divided a road that was passing by. The condition of the farms weren't better. Tents were all over the safer areas.

This was going to be a bunch of work, Lisanna thought.

Suddenly she had a feeling that it was going to take her _forever_.

* * *

><p>I really like to add some abilities to characters which is related to their power. I have some few in my mind! Stay tuned and don't hesitate to review!<p> 


	3. Ch3: All about the Farms and Worries

I know I am being terrible, I mean, we've already come to the 3rd chapter and still, nothing happened between Lis and Bix, even a conversation. However I can assure you that whatever happens here is meant for them |D By the way, I decided to change the categories of the story from Drama/Romance to Adventure/Romance because the story actually formed that way in my mind. Action scenes are on the way!

And, I guess that the series will be max 11 chapters. I planned the outline of the going already and all things are settled in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 3:

All about the Farms and Worries

It horrified her and saddened her when she saw the destruction from its core.

The loss was immeasurable.

Healthy and young people were running from side to side on the empty streets, trying to get things to work in a proper way. It was a struggle and cooperation to re-create their civilization, and a will to survive. Lisanna wondered in which way she was going to be able to help.

With the description of the location of the town hall in the hand, Lisanna walked through the safest ways she could. There was mess and wreckage of ramshackle buildings. Some houses had holes and enormous scratches carved in their walls as if they were bit; some of them were smashed to the ground flat. As the officer who brought her said all was caused by some bug, Lisanna couldn't dare to imagine how gigantic the bug was.

Going there and here, she reached to the entrance of the town hall. She informed the secretary about her arrival for the quest and at last, she was directed to the administrative work office. She wasn't surprised to see a bunch of desperate people in front of her after she had been accepted to the room. They looked at her with their blank eyes, which was a reflection of their very tired souls.

"You… must be the mage of…?"

"Fairy Tail, sir."

"Well, is there anyone who accompany you or...?"

"I …took this quest alone." Lisanna gulped quietly. Not having a partner was starting to make her nervous.

He mumbled things that Lisanna couldn't make out when he searched for an application form. Eventually he decided a simple petition on a blank paper would be enough

"So what's your ability, where do you think you can be helpful?"

-üöü-

After running around with the paper given and get it sighed up on a desk or two, she threw herself once again on the dusty streets with her backpack hanging on her right shoulder. When she said that she was able to transform herself into any types of animal she liked, she was assigned at the farms right away.

She went out of the town center and kept strolling nearby the farming areas. She was searching for a certain farm that was owned by Mr. Delios. The administrative work officer also commented that it was not hard for her to find it because it was the farm taken most of the damage, and the one needed the most help.

Lisanna noticed the fallen farm building along with the tents nearby. The grounds of the farm were also cracked open by that bug incident. Workers were reconstructing the building while some other came together at where some massive cracks were, probably discussing about how they were going to manage to fill them.

Lisanna was certain that it was the Delios's farm when she read the sigh at the farm's entrance. She walked up to where the other people were to start her job right away. As she was walking, she detected a woman who was heading for the left side of the farm. Lisanna quickened her steps and made for her nearside.

"Excuse me ma'am. I am Lisanna from Fairy Tail mage guild and I am assigned here..."

"It's a relief that someone arrived for us. We have been waiting for you quite a while, it was just about time." The woman smiled to her to welcome her.

-üöü-

The blonde haired and green eyed woman Lisanna first met in the Delios farm, who introduced herself as Mrs. Delios, was a mother of three children and Lisanna could tell she was a mother you would ask for. Although, Lisanna appreciated this warm greeting and Mrs. Delios's offer to drink a tea while resting, Lisanna prefered to get things done as soon as possible.

Deed and Avoz Delios, the oldest two of the three Delios siblings, also participated to help her to carry water from the river.

"So," Deed said."We have two water tanks and one horse that we can use. It will take some time." Deed was the middle child of the family and he was on his early teens.

"I can make the progress faster," Lisanna said.

"What is your magic anyways?" Avoz asked, while he was eyeing her stature. He was the oldest among the siblings.

Lisanna formed her magic seal in her right palm and ordered.

"Animal Soul, Horse!"

In a blink of an eye, Lisanna was transformed into a pink horse with a purple mane.

"Well, this isn't what exactly I'd call a horse but this will do," Avoz smirked and they got onto work.

-üöü-

Lisanna bid a good night to the household of Delios and forced her legs to walk to her tent. As soon as she got inside, she let herself fall onto her sleeping bag. The past three days were possibly the most tiring days she could have ever lived. She didn't know what was making her tired the most, the physical activity or the mass amount of usage of her magic power, she couldn't tell. For a day time, she was the animal which she found the most suitable for the job. She was a giant rabbit when the whole farm needed to be watered. When it came to carry a huge baggage, she became a horse and when the farm needed to be cultivated, she had to transform herself into an ox until the night fall.

She was trying her best to recollect the farm into its old days. Mr. Delios was also happy with her work but, how much it was going to take her to settle things down, nobody knew. Even if she finished her work on this farm, there were thousands of people who still needed assistance.

In a blink of an eye, she woke up to a rising sun. The light beams were illuminating her and her surroundings in the form of white stripes. She closed her eyes shut again, not wanting to stand up at least for an hour but she knew she would sooner or later be woken up by a member of the Delios family.

After five minutes, she had enough will to get up and prepare herself for the day. When she was done, she changed into her daily clothes and went out of her tent to join the Delios at the breakfast.

-üöü-

They were on the fields again, nearby a massive dent a deganor dug up.

"First things first, we need to find a way to fill up these nasty dents." Mr. Delios said.

"Workers are trying to fill the gaps. Although a day later the cracks that had been filled opened up again. Maybe the hole is so deep that the soil can't be stabilized on the surface." Deed pointed.

"Some workers even commented additional dents were opening nearby the filled gaps."

"What'd you suggest, Lis?" Avoz turned to her, waiting for a respond.

Lisanna kneeled down nearby the dent to examine. She wasn't able to see anything through the deep darkness.

"I need to look into the matter from underground." Lisanna stood up after deciding on her next move. Her pink magic seal appeared again and transformed her into a purple mole.

Lisanna couldn't see but her senses were enough capable to guide her in the underground. She kept digging for a while until she found herself in a huge underground cave. The surface below her was very rocky. There was no way the upper layer of the soil would collapse into it.

She was becoming suspicious of the truth behind the "truth". Before she could move on to look into for more, she was shaken by a quack. It was an answer to her mental question, what she was looking for wasn't too far away.

* * *

><p>The guild was not very crowded and Mirajane didn't have much of a thing to do. She had cleaned the empty tables for the last time before going to have the brush to clean the floors.<p>

She started humming one of her favorite songs as she wiped the floors. She didn't know what she could do next when she finished the cleaning. She could go out to have some fun with her siblings but both of them were still gone on their personal quests. She prayed for their safety once again.

Fried Justine entered to see Mirajane's elegant figure. He, with a tiny bit of excitement in his heart, was planning to ask her out that night.

"Good afternoon, Mira."

Mirajane smiled cheerfully.

"It's good to see you, Fried. How are you?" She was smiling for him. Actually she did smile for everyone in the guild in this blissful way but Fried wanted to believe that he was special for her as much as she was for him.

The moment was not helping him to speak his words as effectively as he made up in his mind. He felt a little dizzy as his cheeks heated up. That would be too much of a laugh for Bixlow if he could see Fried blushing and sweating like a school girl.

"I am perfectly fine Mira, thanks and I... I came in with a purpose of asking you something, actually. Do you have enough time to talk?"

Mirajane blinked but nodded rapidly.

"Of course I do! What is it?"

"There is something I plan-"

"Oish! You've got mail!" Suddenly a very long nosed post man entered in.

Mirajane pardoned and walked up to the postman to receive the newest mission requests.

"Thanks Coten."

Fried, in his mind, used terrible words for Coten for interrupting his speech but decided that he was over reacting because of the way he felt.

He noticed that Mirajane was reading the first request paper that was on the top of the request pile. As she was backend, she held her hand to her mouth.

There was something wrong.

Immediately, Fried came by her side to see what the matter was.

_Help us to fight against the deganor invasion that destroyed our lands in Dejakmara._

_Group mission. _

Fried read on the paper but he couldn't figure out what exactly was going on with it.

"What's wrong?"

Mirajane went after the postman without losing time and Fried followed after her.

"Coten! Wait up!"

"Oi, Mirajane? What's wrong?"

"Do you know about what happened at Dejakmara?" Worry was in her voice and concern could be read on her wide blue eyes.

"Oi, yes. Some months ago the town was nearly drilled by deganors but it was said that some guild cleaned up the area from those gigantic bugs. It seems they reappeared again yesterday."

The postman went away and it was only Mirajane and Fried left out of the guild's entrance. Mirajane had teary eyes as she imagined the worst case scenario in her head. They stood there for a minute or two until Fried was able to form something in his head to speak. Remembering Lisanna's departure with a paper in her hand, it was finally making sense to him.

"Is it about Lisanna's quest?"

Mirajane nodded slightly.

"Mirajane…" Fried stood in front of her and locked his eyes to hers.

"Yes?"

"I will go there and bring her back to you."

* * *

><p>Some MiraxFried for you :D (Sorry if you not like them together though :O )<p>

Reviews are always appreciated!

The "-üöü-" thing is obviously stupid but I had no choice. From now on when I use them as a separation, that means the mentioned character will be in next part but in another time( as you can see, her time is being fast forwarded) , and the straight line it means that we are going to read about another character!


	4. Ch4: All about the Boredom and Injuries

As much as I progress with chapter numbers, I start to write more than my original limit lol.

Here is the 4th chapter and a little bit of a start with Bix and Lis conversations.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 4:

All about the Boredom and Injuries

Bixlow thought it was a nice idea to stay at home until Fried and he needed to go on a mission to pay their apartment rent. It really was a tempting idea, not doing anything and just having fun putting on pranks and watching the Fairy girls in the swimming pool. Really, that was going to be like a vacation he haven't had in many years.

He was dead wrong.

For the past four days, he had been dying of boredom. He admitted that Fried wasn't the most enjoyable guy in the world but, Bixlow still had hopes in having their typical man-to-man time without Evergreen. But no, Fried had to spend all his time with Mirajane.

_With Mirajane._

The answer of his problem somehow formed as a shriek in his mind. From the beginning, he truly felt that there was something_ indefinable_ about Fried's and Mirajane's developing relationship. He'd never imagined this _sinister_ feeling was going to be today's alarm for a caution.

Or maybe, he was just over reacting.

He should have been happy for Fried and Mirajane. After so many years of being loners and not having anyone by their side but only each other, the Raijinshuu deserved a change of company, another type of relationship that was more than companionship. Fried was the first out of the Raijinshuu to be freed from his chains of his past behaviors and personality, and Evergreen followed as being the second after the S-class exam.( Bixlow thought about Elfman)

Bixlow, however, didn't see a major reform in his daily life. He didn't feel in need for a change in life style either. As long as he enjoyed it with his babies, he didn't grumble.

While lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling, he was thinking about all of these.

By the time the entrance door knocked on twice, Bixlow straightened up to sit on the couch. He snorted and complained mentally about why he didn't give hands to his babies. That would have been very practical.

He opened the door. The rune mage who he greeted hurriedly sprinted across the entrance to his room. For some seconds, Bixlow stared blankly at the spot that he disappeared then he fallowed.

"Hey, what's up?"

Bixlow leaned his back to Fried's room's door arch while Fried was searching for something.

"Forgot your flower?"

"I couldn't ask and have you seen my suitcase?" Fried was now looking under his bed. He was trying to suspect anything that resembled of a suitcase.

"Wait, where are you goin'?" Bixlow asked with curiosity; Fried paused to look at Bixlow's unmasked face. He sighed.

"Lisanna might be in danger so I am going to Dejakmara to check on her and help her out."

"Ooo, I'm pretty sure Mirajane's very grateful to you now. Nice move to win her heart, I tell ya.""Right!","I tell ya!" and "Nice move!" on the babies chirped cheerfully in unison.

"We both know well that I am not doing this for my own benefits. Lisanna, except being the sister of Mirajane, is a part of Fairy Tail and I would go to help to anyone who needed help."

" Pft, don't lecture me about that, idiot. I was just kiddin'. So, when we leave?"

"Are you coming too?"

"Yup, we're a team after all and it was gettin' really dull here."

"Yup!" Pappa agreed.

"We're a team!" Puppu repeated.

Fried smiled a bit and as usual, Bixlow's respond was a wagging tongue which accompanied his sly eyes.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel today, honey?" Mrs. Delios treated the bruise on Lisanna's leg as she was sitting on a sleeping bag in a tent.<p>

That day she made her discovery was the day she had to encounter with _them. _Yes, deganors were still alive somehow and they were still tracking the weakest spots on the surface to exit from the underworld.

_Without losing time, Lisanna climbed the path she dug. She had to warn the family and workers to quickly evacuate the area. Unfortunately, as she approached the surface she could hear the scream of the Delios. There were two deganors at the same time._

"_Run for it!" _

_As soon as Lisanna was under the sunlight, she transformed herself into her tigress form and launched to the deganor she could hit._

_Delios were stuck between the tents and the bug while the workers were trying to deal with the other one. These bugs had a skin that looked like an armour and they didn't have eyes. They had six legs. These legs were pointy edged, and sharp to be easily pinned into the ground. _

_The Delios family could make their way out through the tents, away from the deganor. The deganor didn't seem very keen on chasing them, so Lisanna made her way to where the workers located. She climbed onto the armor of the bug and she started to scratch it will all of her might. The bug didn' seem to even feel it, nor did it react. Its skin was still bright and metallic as if nothing touched it. Lisanna had to find another way to deal with this thing._

_Suddenly the bug shook its entire body as if it wanted to get rid off of her weight. Lisanna tried to stabilize her posture but it was no use. Her claws hardly stuck on the skin of the bug and she slid over deganor's body. Her speed was increasing the closer she got to the ground._

_She saved herself in midair when she transformed her arms into wings. She glided near the bug while she kept looking for a weak spot. There seemed no weak points because the bug didn't have any opening. Its tummy was so close to the ground and Lisanna wasn't sure how she could manage to have an opening to its tummy while it was pinned to the ground so tightly._

_Wait._

_She had a brainwave that moment. If that bug wasn't going to move away from its spot then she had to make the ground move for them. _

_She landed nearby, knowing about what must be done. It was going to cost her a large amount of magical energy but if she were to succeed, the problem would temporarily be solved._

"_Animal soul! Deganor!"_

_Finally, she was able to become equal with the enemy. Her massive body on her legs made for the deganor ponderously. She attacked and wrestled the first deganor. The second one eventually attacked her when she crashed into it as well. It was three deganors at the same time and ground underneath them was shaking with the load of tones._

_Lisanna pushed in and pulled up her weight along with the two deganors she was fighting with. She was lucky that the yesterday's dents and cracks were under their feet, so did the underground caves. _

_After a while of battling with those gigantic bugs, Lisanna felt her strength being sucked out of her body way more intensely. Her entire magic power was being absorbed to build and operate this huge body properly. She had had to finish things off before she was forced to return back to her normal form. _

_She pinned the deganor to the ground roughly again but there was no use. The second deganor caught her off guard when she felt her being shuttered. She was thrown onto the ground in her fragile human body. _

_She tried to move. Her body was trembling with cold and, her nerves were loose. She struggled to stand up but her balance wasn't right. Lisanna could faint on the muddy soil anytime._

_Anytime._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lisanna"_

_._

_._

_._

_Lisanna's blue eyes opened widely to see the world she had been in. She must have gone unconscious. She realized that Mira had already started worrying about her._

_Lisanna collected herself and stood up at once. She was still trembling but it didn't matter. Fortunately, she wasn't gone for a long time. Deganors were still above her._

_Lisanna formed her wings and flew as high as she could. She was putting the bits of her magical energy into use._

_In midair, she once again became a heavily armored insect and she was free falling._

_Please, let this work!_

_The thin layer of surface collapsed and swallowed the three deganor into the depths of the ground. Workers hesitantly gathered nearby the black hole. _

"_She did it." One of them said. The Delios also joined to the workers._

"_Is she alive?"_

_As answer to that, a bird ascended from the darkness and landed inside of the group of workers._

When she returned, it was Delios siblings and Mrs. Delios that covered her surroundings, congratulating her for her success and bravery. In a few days, she also made herself a name for the showdown she had performed in.

"Darling?"

"Oh yes, I feel much better –ouch." Lisanna hissed when Mrs. Delios pressed the cotton which had been treated with medicine.

-üöü-

That afternoon, she was requested to meet the mayor personally. She decided to ask him how the previous guild was able to get rid of them.

For an hour, they discussed about what needed to be done. At the end of the meeting, they decided on sending requests to some guilds to gather more mages to deal with the problem.

Lisanna had already known her magic wouldn't be able to handle all of this alone. The reason she could defeat the deganors yesterday, was because she had a lucky streak of a thin surface. Lisanna was also certain that they didn't die. If they wanted to extinct their species on the area, they had to be dealt with bolts, energy rays and any sort of magic that was similar to it, or with an over whelming melee power like Erza's.

-üöü-

"They are back! 6 of them are coming towards the center!"

The church bells were rung in the town to warn the citizens and the city guards took their places. In a rush, people hurried to where they found the safest.

Lisanna was off to battle along with the guards, leading them as she flew closer to the army of insects. For the moment, she didn't have any plans in her mind. She hoped that she was going to come up with a tactic in the heat of battle.

Lisanna landed and transformed into a deganor form again and attacked to the first she approached. She easily pinned the struggling bug onto the ground. It was a relief that these bugs didn't cooperate as she anticipated on her first battle.

She didn't expect the tables to be turned.

At the moment she attacked, it was five bugs getting onto her to crash her down. Her insect self cried loudly under the pressure.

"Open fire!" The guards gunned the armored insects but they weren't even able to cause damage.

In between the line of fighting and dealing with the pain of feeling her body is being crashed she tried to think of a way to escape. If she turned into a smaller animal, she would easily be stepped over. She couldn't find any other animal transformation that was bigger than these insects. On the other hand, she couldn't even move because of there was no room in the prison that deganors built up with their own body, nor she was able to move the walls away.

Apparently, she could say it was a dead end. Luck didn't smile upon her that night.

Her cries turned into moans and her moans turned into whimpers. She was losing all her breath and mentality, lastly she was going to faint because of airlessness.

The newly shrieks of the insects were vibrating in her antennas and that's what helped her to understand whether she was conscious or not.

The shrieks sharpened and it annoyed her. However, they kept her mind functional for longer seconds and helped her to question logically.

_Why are they screaming?_

"Baryon Formation!"

The bugs shrieked again and finally one of them seemed to be taken out of the mountain of bugs.

If Lisanna had eyes, they would probably be wide open by hearing this familiar voice.

"Dark Ecriture: Suffering!"

"Bixlow! Fried! " She mentally cheered up.

One by one, the deganors that surrounded her fell onto the ground. Some seemed to be still suffering. Lisanna threw the last deganor upon her onto the ground, which was paralyzed by the attacks.

"You plannin' to return back to human or you wanna make us suspicious about your true identity and shoot you off?" Lisanna couldn't see his figure but she could imagine the tall mage with that creepy tongue-hanging grin, which was probably the biggest grin she could have ever seen.

Lisanna transformed into her old self and watched the two Raijinshuu men landing in front of her.

"I didn't expect you two to show up. Thank you so much!"

Fried was concerned when he realized all the bandaging and bruises over Lisanna's body.

"In this condition, you should not be allowed to fight."

"Fried, what-"

"You look like one of those bugs chewed on you." Bixlow agreed to Fried in his own words.

"Literally, it's not true …Well maybe but-"

"Enough said, we are sending you back to Magnolia." Fried turned his back and started to walk where the guards were located.

Lisanna was dumb founded. It hadn't even been 3 minutes since they greeted each other but it was enough for Fried to decide on Lisanna's fate.

"Wait, what? I am not going anywhere!" Lisanna refused and crossed her arms over her chest, looking serious.

Bixlow turned back to look at Lisanna's hopeless face and "tee-hee"d.

"That ain't a problem, right babies?"

Bixlow's babies started to push Lisanna to move and she eventually gave up struggling. Although Fried's and Bixlow's remarks about her condition and the decision of sending her back to Magnolia, she was elated that the luck smiled that night for her, once again.


	5. Ch5: All about His First Impression

Hello all! Sorry for it taking a bit long. I was fighting with the exams this week. Fortunately, they passed by nicely and I am expecting high results.

For this chapter, well, I must tell you that I had a writer's block for this chapter, but when I wrote down, it was very pleasing to see that I had some nice brainwaves that I could flow down over the paper. Hopefully, next chapters won't be this hard to write down. I have the basic plot and the ending in my head right now. I also have some fundamental notions for the upcoming two chapters. I hope I will be able to write them and express them nicely!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 5:

All about His First Impression and Marriage

In the moment of the night that everything was swallowed by the pure darkness, there wandered three mages of Fairy Tail on the rocky pathway. The skies were clean and, away from the city lights, there seemed thousands of stars shined through the space. Only light that guided their way was, the lamps that stood tall on their rusted poles.

Lisanna was joyful, so very elated that she was able to convince Fried about staying at Dejakmara until they got everything work properly for the town's folk. For her part of the deal, she promised to write a letter to Mirajane as to assure her that they were all safe and sound. Secondly, she promised Fried to help out only at the farm lands, she wasn't going to be one to fight, the men of Thunder God Tribe was going to handle the problem that came from below. Fried couldn't refuse anything in the end.

It was a piece of cake for Lisanna to distract Fried from his unchangeable decision (still, Lisanna had to admit that Fried had the stubbornness of a goat). Confessing Mirajane's interest in him quickly did the work. Although, now, Lisanna wasn't very sure about if that was a good idea or not to speak out everything that her sister couldn't even dare to tell Fried directly.

Nah, that wouldn't harm anyone. After all, they both liked each other. As long as they both liked each other, playing a match maker wouldn't bring any harm to her. Would it?

Well, she could take care of the things when she returned.

With the guidance of the dimmed street lamps, they kept on walking in silence for another five minutes. Each of them was captured by their state of mind.

"What a mess," It was Bixlow who spoke first, followed by his babies that agreed to his statement in unison.

"Deganors are a little bit destructive,"

"Way more than a bedbug if you ask me. What's their reason?"

"Nobody knows, they remained in the underground for centuries. Now though, they strangely chose to have a change of habitats."

"Then, why a bug suddenly decides to change habitats?"

"If only I knew..."

"It seemed as if you did. Aren't you the Zoo girl anyways?"

"Zoooooooo~" Pappa made some sound effects while his brothers chirped along with him, repeating the same word in different tones.

Lisanna turned to look at Bixlow with a questioning gesture as if she didn't understand why he would call her that way. It was obvious but, Bixlow still smirked to reply.

"You're the one person zoo of the guild; I thought at least you'd some knowledge about ecology of insects,"

"Even though I can transform into animals, it takes a lot of time to develop an understanding of a specie. I still need to make researches about it. ...Not to mention I don't like studying…"

"Eh, then wouldn't you be completely useless?" Lisanna slightly smacked his left arm as a warning for him to shut up. Fortunately, Fried was still away in his la la land.

"Be quiet! Who said I won't be helping you out at the underground?" Lisanna huffed.

"You promised to not mess around, I think?" Bixlow cheekily pointed out.

"Those bugs somehow re-spawn when everyone thought they were gone for good. Right now, we don't know how many there is to deal with. Thousands, billions? God knows. Sooner or later, you'll need reinforcements."

"Well, if we do, there'll be other guilds' members that were also requested here to help, eh? See? You don't need to worry about us at all."

" What I said was a –a white lie! I want to help out too because... I was the first to take this mission on, so it is still my responsibility to complete it." Lisanna remarked, determination was in her eyes.

"It'd been your mission before those bugs appeared to hang around, sorry." He pursed in a sarcastic way.

"That's not the point!"

Bixlow didn't help much.

"Look, if you want action that bad, try to show Fried that you're capable of handlin' things by yourself. Sneakin' to the battlefield isn't the smartest idea to begin with, that's a distraction and means more trouble for Fried. That'd probably make his trust in you shatter too, some Fried gibberish for your information."

Or did he?

"But, how am I supposed to show my capability?"

"I… Errr… dunno, you'll figure out, you look pretty smart when it comes to tricks n' plays."

"I don't know if I should take it as a complement or not."

"Whatever flies your kite,"

As their conversation went on, Lisanna understood that she had to get used to her new nick name. It was quite a surprise to see Bixlow giving her advice; it was so unlikely of him. At least she thought and felt so. Then she realized, her impression of him was formed by his appearances and...

Prejudgment.

Bixlow had always been like... those frightening clowns with brightly colored clothes and a face paint which was completed with that sinister red ball nose. Even though Bixlow didn't possess any of those traits, wherever Bixlow came from should have been the same place where those clowns resided.

Or, a jester could be a more suitable for him… Yep, that suited better. He was the jester of the Raijinshuu. Pointing out jokes as cheekily as he was, sometimes annoying and sometimes making people laugh.

Somehow.

And, when did she get to meet him the first time?

She thought.

And she finally remembered him in a distant memory.

"_It's Laxus and a new member! That means a new fist to fight with! I'm all FIRED UP!" Before Natsu could see it coming, he had been hit by the ice make magic and sent flying across the room._

_"What's wrong with you, bastard!" Gray barked._

_At the door way, it was a blonde haired teen at the age of 17 with head phones. It was Laxus Dreyar, most likely the heir of Makarov, was along with a face that the children of the Fairy Tail haven't seen before. The stranger's upper face was covered with a medieval helmet. He was even taller than Laxus and he was pretty thin. He had a chest plate which was patterned with a demonic face. The face was actually the combination of two faces, a half sad and a half happy. Underneath the piece, he wore a dark blue shirt that was patterned with squares and white stripes. He had two shoulder pieces that were made out of cloth. He had a baggy, shalwar like purple pants which were tucked inside his black boots._

_He reminded her of the clowns. Although, his helmet was on another level._

_It reminded her so much of the chivalrous knights. _

_Lisanna curiously observed the new comer. Along with Cana, she was peeking out to watch the new boy in the town. Levy, Erza, Elfman and Mirajane was off to greet him personally._

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I am Erza Scarlet and if you are in trouble with anything, don't hesitate to ask for help."_

_"This girl is quiet an idiot, so I suggest you to come over to me!" Mirajane popped out with a crooked smirk._

_Instantly, Mirajane and Erza got into a fight to prove who the best of them was. Elfman and Levy was left to properly greet him._

_"Name's Bixlow," the boy finally spoke after Elfman and Levy had welcomed and introduced themselves to him. _

"_I hope you'll like the guild, Bixlow" Levy smiled prettily, a smile that perfectly suited to her sweet nature.__Bixlow only shrugged._

"_I don't think I'll have enough time for that. Laxus says we'll be off in a week."  
><em>

_Lisanna could tell, he wasn't excited to become a member of the Fairy Tail, nor was he happy that he made some new friends._

_He was pretty calm for someone that was at his age to begin with. He hardly talked. Was he going to be always like this? Like Laxus and Fried? That meant it would be not fun to hang out with him. If she asked, would he not play with them and Gildarts?_

_Maybe he was just being shy and nervous._

_Yes! That explained!_

_Lisanna wanted to go and talk with him, to tell him that he shouldn't be nervous or shy and now he was a part of the family._

_Suddenly, Mirajane was back in the scene. Her eye was twitching while her locks were either hanging or bristled around her forehead in a very messy way. In spite of the fact that her appearance was windblown, she had that dirty smile for being the champion of the day's match._

_"It's time to get your tattoo!" Mirajane grinned; it was a bit devilish by her nature but Bixlow didn't back off._

_"Tattoo?" Bixlow asked curiously._

_She grabbed Bixlow's arm and pulled him to the bar. There, she messed around to find the magical Fairy Tail stamp._

"_So, where you want your tattoo to be?"_

_"Do I really have to wear that girls' tattoo?" Bixlow's mouth shaped into a straight line, telling that he wasn't very fine with the idea of being tagged with a "girly" mark._

"_Every member has one, so you should have one too," Mirajane huffed._

_Bixlow deeply thought for a while to decide. When he stuck out his tongue and pointed it, Mirajane's face got sour._

_The boy had the longest tongue Mirajane had ever seen at a human._

_"Are you for real?" Mirajane freaked out._

_While Mira was harshly stating about how creepy and weird he was when Bixlow played the deaf, Laxus and Erza was having a conversation on their own, distancing themselves away from the bar._

_"You were gone for a good amount of time, Laxus. What kept you for so long?"_

_"His training," Laxus answered simply._

_"He has eyes magic. It is pretty overwhelming that it took quite a while to teach him to take control of it.""_

_Erza's eyes widened a bit. That explained why the strange boy wore a mask._

_Unlike many known magic, eye magic was on another level. The user didn't need to train specially or needed to learn spells to possess eye magic. It was a gift of nature, they were given permission to become mages from the day they were born. The most troublesome part of possessing an eye magic was, the fact that it was released uncontrollably, without owner's will. It could have been released anytime of your life, mostly at distressful situations as a defensive reaction. You had to go through a training of mind that required a lot of patience and time, only if you wanted to rein its power to the fullest._

"_How you found him?" Erza's arms were crossed over her chest and her brown eyes were staring at Laxus, waiting for a reply._

"_On my trip to Kingdom of Pergrande. Briefly, he was in need of help with his uncontrollable Figure Eyes, so I took him along… Now, if you are done with the questions, I have a lot of things to arrange, later…" Laxus called Bixlow and they walked off, only God knew where Laxus was taking the newbie._

_When there was nothing left to eavesdrop, Lisanna went nearby her sister to ask for her opinion about the new boy. Mirajane spat a word she found that could describe him perfectly from now on._

"_Weirdo!"_

Lisanna was frankly amazed by her detailed memorization of a really random memory. In likelihood, it was the most detailed and unharmed memory she harbored about him.

The rising of the memory was blank though, but it didn't mean the sheet was pure white. As any other member would response, Lisanna could say he was a "different person" and a bit "creepy" when she was asked to describe Bixlow. Apparently, her mind formed a history for him with a pile of the very blurred memories she possessed about him.

She glanced at her side, her eyes instantly landing on the dark cape of the man. The said shy boy was now a man and, unlike his first impression, he became a delightful one, laughing and grinning to every single thing that occurred around him. In his creepy way, he was blissful and vigorous.

She smiled.

-üoü-

When the trio reached to the farm, it was not a surprise to see the Delios family stuffing their packages to store them. Fried and Bixlow were warmly welcomed by the Delios. After they had had a brief chat to meet each other, the mages helped packaging things up.

"Kerrin (Mrs. Delios) is planning to serve us a very delicious meal when we are done!"

The boys of the household cheered.

"I hope our unexpected arrival is not troubling you." Fried was carrying a package when he commented his concern.

"Are you insane? Of course not my boi! What made you think that we weren't going to feed you hmm?" Mr. Delios grinned as he wrapped one of his arms around Fried's shoulder, as if they were really close friends, like buddies. Usually, Fried preferred distant communication between individuals but, this time, he could make an exception for this friendly and kind person.

"It's nothing sir..." Fried smiled kindly.

"I hope you won't be startin' to babble about where the closest inn is. We aren't bad housekeepers ya know? Right Lisanna?"

"You are the best," Lisanna cheerfully stated as she made her way out of the restored barn. Barn was currently the only building that was rebuilt.

Lisanna walked towards the carriage as she carried two small cardboard boxes to set them to be transported. She tried to find an empty space to put them properly, but when she double checked, the carriage had already been full.

When she was about to turn back, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Delios going out of the barn in a hurry. Lisanna watched them afar.

She couldn't hear their conversation because of the distance in-between. She could only see their structures in the dark that was enlightened by the street lamp outside.

Mrs. Delios's hands were on her face, covering her eyes. Her shoulders were trembling.

_Is she crying?_

Mr. Delios embraced his wife caringly as he leaned his cheek back to her, probably telling her nice things to cheer her up and reminding that they are there for her and always will.

Lisanna adoringly watched their interaction with each other. The husband was there for his wife.

As a whole, Lisanna loved the idea of marriage.

She really did. She liked to imagine how it would be if she had a family on her own, sharing a love for a life time with a caring husband, having lots of adorable children...

The problem was she was still too young to get married and she didn't have anyone to share this dream with.

She lost _him_, for the eternity.

Despair filled her heart once again. Damn, how she hated to feel this intense sadness in her heart, that pressure on her lungs as if something was pushing forward to her chest. It made her want to cry, as if it was the only way to get rid of that disgusting feeling. Why that pink haired, stupid fool had to have such effect on her?

"Now you're spyin'?"

Lisanna jumped up from where she stood, she was caught off guard.

Both Bixlow and his babies started to laugh.

"B-Bixlow! You scared the death out of me! Don't do it ever again!"

Her blue eyes stared at the darkness beneath the mask of the tall man that carried a huge package.

"Hey hey, cool down. I didn't meant to... Actually I did but, eh. Whatever, so, what's with those two?"

Lisanna sighed and turned to look back at couple. Now they were holding hands dearly as they chatted and then, she saw them turning back inside.

"Mrs. was a bit down but... Guess everything is alright with them now,"

"If that's ok, then..." Bixlow scanned the carriage to see any empty spaces.

"There is no use, do you think that I'm carrying these for fun?" Lisanna lifted the boxes up in the air and shook them a bit, taking his attention.

"Honestly, it's hard to tell what you're up to so, I thought hangin' around with boxes was another trait of yours," Bixlow stuck out his tongue as he grinned sarcastically.

"Well, I have better things to do instead of carrying some boxes in my hands. I hope you won't mind me leaving these with you." As the opposite of what Bixlow waited from Lisanna as a reaction, Lisanna didn't groan in denial. Instead, she politely put the boxes upon the huge one he was carrying, and then she headed inside.

In sudden confusion, Bixlow couldn't figure out how exactly he was going to handle the problem in his hands.

"Hey! What am I suppose to do with these now?"

When she heard his yell, she formed a devious grin.

"The dinner is ready!" Mrs. Delios shouted from inside.

"I'm coming!" Lisanna responded loudly. Before entering inside, she had turned to look back at Bixlow and his babies. They were troubled.

"Just leave them nearby the carriage and come!" Lisanna joyfully shouted the solution.

"Was that it? Zoo! You're so damned!" Bixlow carefully put the boxes onto the ground and went after her.

"Why? I didn't do anything, you fooled yourself. They are just boxes, you know?" Lisanna giggled and got into the barn.

She would like to thank him for distraction and the laugh he gave to her, unknowingly of course. He was just being himself.

He was just Bixlow.

* * *

><p><strong>IT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER, I AM OUT OF MY BASIC LIMITS!<strong>

So, what do you think? Please, as I always say, don't hesitate to review about anything you want to!


	6. Ch6: All about the Chances and Sneezes

Hello all! I've been through a tiring exam week with two exams everyday but finally, my school will be finished on Friday and will be on a break for two weeks. I am so calmed and happy.

Did you watch the 113th episode? Bixlow and Fried surely kicked ass and... Btw, I wanna toast, WE ACTUALLY HAD OUR FIRST REAL **LISANNA BIXLOW** DIALOGUE!

**Lisanna:** Fried, Bixlow! Be careful! *is concerned about the two, well she is really caring that she said this for the second time, third's on the way,"

**Bixlow:** No need to remind us! *in his very dismissive way"

Oh god so romantic *is shot once again,*

Lol, well for the latest manga chapter, I want to say that Lisanna really is beautiful and one of the few characters that I like the dressing style of. Elfman was lol and I hope we won't be seeing his muscles grow any bigger than that. _Seriously..._

Last but not least, I strangely loved Rustyrose alot, more than I should have maybe.

"Aren't you the groupies of the grandson of Makarov?" I loled so hard when he said this. Well, might be true~~

Anyways, enough of me fangirling, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 6:

All about the Chances and Sneezes

_Dearest sister,_

_I'm really sorry that I worried you during my absence. Everything is alright here and I can assure you that all of us are fine. Fried and Bixlow arrived yesterday and I'm planning to stay to help them until the conditions get better. None of us are sure about when our return will be, but I'll write you another letter to get you know._

_Last but not least, tell Elf nii-chan that I'm sending my best wishes to him for his birthday, along with my apologies for the fact that I wasn't able to be with him on his day._

_Until then take care, Love you all,_

_Lisanna Strauss_

Lisanna folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. Before they left, she had gone to find the Raijinshuu men to ask for a favor to deliver the letter to a post office.

-üöü-

Lisanna sneezed as she wheeled the wheelbarrow, trying to avoid the muddy puddles at the same time. Her injuries got better in the last week but, seemingly her health problems just wouldn't stop occurring. The weather of Dejakmara was killing Lisanna with the chills alike of the middle fall. Within just a minute, she sneezed once again, much to her dislike.

"I don't want to be sick," Lisanna mumbled under her breath and grumpily, she kept on pushing the wheelbarrow to the entrance of the barn. She was finished with today's work when she filled the last empty barrel with herbs.

When she returned back to the barn, Mrs. Delios greeted her in and offered her a blanket, and a hot chocolate to drink. Lisanna settled down onto the floor cushion and comforted herself.

"Here you go honey," Kerrin wrapped the blanket around her tightly and handed over the hot glass of chocolate.

"Thanks a lot ma'am," Lisanna smiled with a sniffle.

"Oh my, is that a runny nose you have there?"

"It's nothing important, I'm sure that I will be a picture of health just by toma-ha –ACHOO!"

Lisanna sighed then sniffed once again.

"I'll prepare some treatments for you, just stay here and rest," Mrs Delios got away, and Lisanna was left to stay there on her own.

Lisanna looked down to the hot chocolate glass in her hands. She sipped the warmness in and had that cozy feeling as she did so. She placed herself more comfortably and closed her eyes to her thoughts.

Her heart flew near her new partners. She wondered what Bixlow and Fried were doing right now. Probably they were "patrollin' all around the town to hunt down some naughty bugs who dare to peekaboo" in Bixlow's saying. She didn't worry about them and their well being. Those two were really powerful and serious when they fought.

That would have been pretty nice if Fried allowed her to join in their fight against the bugs, but she also admitted to herself, if she were to do so, she would be in their way.

Her nose was tickled and she sneezed for one more time.

"Someone's sick here, I see,"

"Sick!" Peppe gasped.

"I see!" Poppo added.

Lisanna lifted her head up when she heard him and his babies' voices.

"Yea, sorta. Mira-nee will kill me when we turn back, that's what worries me the most actually," Lisanna joked.

"You're talkin' as if she's treating you with her Satan Soul," Bixlow grinned lazily.

"So, what brings you back home early? And …Where is Fried?"

"Fried's back at the camp site and planning our next move, well, that's the reason I'm here," Bixlow folded his arms over his chest, standing still in his trademark pose in front of the hall entrance.

"What?"

"We need you 'n this. I'm here to take you with me," he finalized.

"We need you!" Babies sang in chorus.

"R-really?" What she was wishing just a minute ago was going to be real.

He wouldn't be surprised if Lisanna jumped out from her place to burst around happily. Bixlow could tell it by the change of look in her eyes. He knew she wanted to come along so much, so why not? Lisanna frankly wanted to show what she was made of, and nobody could judge her. After all, she was just another crazy fairy in the pool. She wasn't a baby or a child to be seated.

Energy and happiness was formed in her beautiful eyes as her expression was quickly brightened with excitement.

Bixlow instantly shook his thoughts away. Alright, her eyes were quiet pretty and he should have admitted as any other would have.

"Yea. You really got a stroke of luck here. Fried hardly accepted my words,"

"Wait, you suggested me in?"

"Fried was tryin' to figure out whether it'd be safe or not if we followed the bugs to their nest. Some teams've been against him since that'd be dangerous to use firepower in underground, but, they were just a bunch of scardy cowards, anyways. I told Fried that if we were to go to underground to deal with those bugs at their place, we needed you to find our path in and out. What'd you say?"

"Of course I'm in! How can I thank you?" Lisanna finally stood up from her place and went near him.

"Just assure us that we get out in one piece,"

"Alright!" Lisanna gave Bixlow a determined look.

"Welcome dear! Can you hold these? " Mrs. Delios appeared right behind Bixlow and without him being able to respond, she placed some jars along with lemons and a towel into his arms.

Bixlow examined the things that were inside the jar, but he couldn't figure out what they were and what they were used for.

"They are medical herbs and syrups," she said. "But it seems I still lack the ones that Lisanna needs. I'm going to pharmacy, so I suppose you can look after Lisanna,"

"Mrs, thanks but there is no need for it," She apologetically bent her head a bit.

"Bixlow and I'll be leaving now to help out to the others,"

-üoü-

"Woah, you can combo up to 13 sneezes!"

"Cut it ou- ACHOO!" Lisanna sneezed her 14th on the way.

"Sneeze!" Peppe shouted.

"Combo!" Poppo followed.

"Woah!" Pappa was amazed.

"I say, ALL OF YOU! It's not funny that my nose feels funny," Lisanna sniffed loudly and pouted unpleasantly to her current situation. She pursed.

"Pft, you're such a kill joy,"

"Sometimes, you are too annoying for your own sake," Lisanna encountered back.

"Me? You were laughin' at my jokes just a while ago. Guess you've some serious issues 'bout handlin' some mockin'," But Bixlow wouldn't try to change this habit of hers. She was so much fun to tease.

"Next time, I'm going to sneeze upon you," Lisanna glared at him from the corner of her eye.

Bixlow chuckled quietly.

The two walked on side by side, passing by the other farmlands at the time.

-üöü-

"Listen up folks! Tomorrow in the early morning, we're getting into the underworld!"

It was the final decision given at the meeting that the representatives of each guild's team made. There seemed no other option; they were going to solve the problem from its roots.

Lisanna followed after her own team mates without knowing where they were heading to.

"I'm sorry to call you here Lisanna, if it wasn't urgent, I wouldn't have asked for your presence," said Fried, quiet apologetically he sounded.

"No, please don't worry. I feel fine," Lisanna reassuringly smiled.

Bixlow and Fried leaded her to the camp fire; they found a place and settled nearby many others. Lisanna watched how the flames ascended up and dimmed down as they the warmth emitted to surroundings. She didn't freeze anymore..

-üoü-

Lisanna rolled in her sleeping bag to her left side; she was very indisposed by the stuffiness and, as a result, her sleep was constantly being interrupted. There was no end of her struggling. When she had been awaken from her sleep for the fifth time, she put on her coat and went out of her tent to get some fresh air.

She decided to tour around the campsite, as she strolled, she realized someone was sitting by a much smaller camp fire.

"Bixlow?"

Her speculation turned out to be right. There he was sitting with his babies quietly. His attention was focused on the dancing flames.

He didn't realize her until she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," She sat down to his right.

"What're you doin' here late at night?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking it to you,"

"I'm on duty," he said. "I'm chosen as the watchman," the tone of his voice efficiently implied that he wasn't very happy with it.

"Duty!" Pappa wheezed.

"Watchman!" Pippi squealed.

And other babies joined them with their own sayings.

"I'm out because I couldn't sleep from stuffiness, so I thought if I get some fresh air, I might sleep peacefully," Lisanna completed her part.

"Not gonna work if you plan to stay longer, weather isn't very pleasant," Bixlow pointed.

Lisanna sighed.

"Either way, I won't be able to sleep so, do you mind company?"

Bixlow considered this for a second or two. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad; he would eventually find a way to tease her again.

"Do as you please," he said. "But I won't be carryin' you around tomorrow if you don't wake up,"

Lisanna giggled then saw Bixlow's babies and their intention to avoid getting close to the fire.

"They are pretty cute," Lisanna adoringly kept watching them as they hid behind Bixlow.

Babies giggled to the complement they received.

"Hmm?"

"Yes. Their expressions are adorable! But my favorite would be, the… Grinning one,"

"That's Pappa," Pappa landed on Bixlow's head and repeated his name for a couple of times happily.

"They even have names?"

"Yup," Bixlow nodded and babies immediately formed a line in front of their master.

"Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, Puppu," As Bixlow presented each one with their names to Lisanna, the presented doll repeated its name and put a different act. Lisanna broke the straight line of tiki dolls and grabbed Pippi to look into its details.

"Where did you get the dolls?" she and Pippi was facing each other. Pippi, except its wooden hard body, felt like holding a living being as it moved in her hands to set free.

"I got the dolls from an antique dealer in Pergrande, that sleazy old hag had a very nice collection of tiki dolls, but back then I was down by a few jewels, so I afforded these,"

"From the Kingdom of Pergrande? You've gone a good distance to shop,"

"Nah, I got 'em at the time I lived there,"

"You are from Pergrande?" Lisanna blinked, rather in disbelief but quickly remembered what Laxus was talking about his trip to Pergrande. Bixlow chuckled to her expression with a lolling tongue.

"Why so shocked? Not that I said I came from the moon, huh? "

"It's just that I wonder, why would you come over such great distances to live far from your homeland?"

"My eyes are to be blamed;" he pointed his eyes under his visor with his middle and index finger.

Lisanna's attention locked onto him, knowing her current curiosity, Bixlow kept telling.

"Laxus's the one who found and took me along with him when I was troubled. My Figure Eyes were newly released and there was no one around to tutor me 'bout handlin' 'em."

Lisanna deducted that Bixlow's huge respect and loyalty towards Laxus was the reason of this past evidence.

"It must have been hard,"

" When you dunno what the hell is happenin' to you, things can be tough,"

"... Do you have a family back at Pergrande?" She questioned softly, it was the actual part that she didn't remember Laxus talking about.

Bixlow had to think to answer.

"…Yea, sorta."

"Sorta?" Lisanna blinked.

"I mean, I wasn't born to their family, but they've been like a real family." Bixlow said, having a maze of his past unknown to Lisanna. Lisanna could swear that she even saw him smile humbly. Something you wouldn't see him doing every day.

"You seem to have a story to be told, would you like to share?"

"Nah, believe me. Nothing's special 'bout it," Bixlow said rather dismissively.

"Don't spare me lies, it is very clear that they are special for you .When did you see them lastly?" Lisanna asked.

Bixlow wasn't used to encounter such chain of questions. He wanted to shut her up, but he also wanted to tell her what he had gone through. There were lots of colors back at his home, and lots of smiling faces that he remembered of. He couldn't just ask for more. After all, those were some of the happiest days he had.

"Before I left with Laxus," Bixlow finally responded.

Lisanna's eyes widened.

"Not that I didn't want to see them again, I searched but I couldn't find their track. God knows where they are," Bixlow replied to avoid Lisanna's expression.

"Then …Live with them through your soul," she said.

"If you had such precious times, then why don't you make them live again in your memories and stories? That will bind you with them, wherever and whenever you are, until you find them out among the lands," Lisanna's eyes were locked again to the darkness beneath his visor. She had a strong feeling that his eyes were on hers.

"That I'm sure, one day, you'll find them again." Lisanna smiled warmly.

"So, I'm all ears," she added.

"Fine," Bixlow said in defeat.

And the story began.

* * *

><p>I actually planned to write Bixlow's story in this chapter but, I can't stop giving every bit of something. I should try harder to avoid this.<p>

Btw, other chapter will be here tomarrow or on Friday, which will certainly be about Bixlow and his past.

I don't know when I'll start to write down some fluff though, maybe next chapter? May the muses be with me.

Reviews are most appreciated!


	7. Ch7: All about the Jester and His Tale I

Holy- muffins... I was talking about making an update on Friday and look how this thing became late! Sorry about that guys. I've written OH GOD SO MUCH that I felt like separating it into two chapters. I tried to give as much as detail I could, because there is a story in my mind that I'm planning to tell the story of Raijinshuu. You got a huge part of Bixlow's here, but not the most important parts, where everything happens. Well, the last part of his story will be revealed, but... I think that will be in the very end.

And, I think I'll write more than 11 chapters because there is still tooooooo much stuff that needs to happen.

Have a good read!

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 7:

All about the Jester and His Tale I

_"Hurry guys! We are going to be late!"_

_Welcome to the Kingdom of Pergrande, the largest and the most powerful Kingdom on the face of the Earth Land._

_"As if it wasn't bad enough that we ran out of our monthly pocket moneys at that stupid fair!" the tiny boy growled as he ran with the group._

_Majestic castles that mightily tower each city will take your breath away._

_"Hey! We'd a lot of fun and you were perfectly fine with the idea! Don't blame me now!" the spiky dark blue haired boy scowled at his protesting friend._

_"Shoot! It's Madame Ren at the grocery store!" a hulky boy warned his friends. They all hid behind a wall across the street._

_" Argh! You always cheat us! Now we have to eat the terrible meals at the Orphanage!" the boy kept complaining._

_"Shut up. If you wanted to return, you could. Stop blaming Bixlow," the tall boy with the jet black hair and blue eyes protected his friend. He was seemingly the oldest of the group, and was at the age of 13._

_The mentioned boy with piercing red eyes was watching for the woman's departure from the grocery store. He gave his friends a signal as the said woman went on her own way._

_The group of boys ran across some streets and finally reached to the back of a large, yellow building. It was the building of the Pergrande Cathalmon Orphanage. It was the place where they called as their home._

_The hulky kid pushed a garbage container nearby the wall and there it opened an underground gate, it was a deformed passage to the previous storage. When everyone was inside, Bixlow called out for the jet haired friend of his._

_"Feral, Lend me a hand to get Tim in,"_

_They griped the hulky kid's arms and pulled him inside forcefully._

_"Damn! You got heavier?" Bixlow growled as he used more force._

_"My back!" Feral moaned._

_Finally, when Tim was gotten inside, he shyly apologized for the trouble he caused and then the boys headed back to their dormitory._

_-üöü-_

_Girls cried out when the sealed door inside their dormitory was smashed out of its joints. One of the girls, however, clearly snarled at what had been there inside the door._

_It was probably none other than the troublemakers, Tim, Feral, and the most annoying one who leaded them, Bixlow. She couldn't understand what Emun was doing with them though._

_"YOU WON'T QUIT, WILL YOU?" The pink haired, supreme ruler of the girls' dormitory, Viper Teller, barked at the trio angrily._

_"We're sorry," Tim apologized; he was clearly embarrassed when he was scowled by her. He placed back the door into its place as he did each month._

_Feral clearly wasn't listening to what she was saying, nor did he realize the girls' dreamy stares on him. He was busy with brushing off the dust on his shirt._

_"What was the scream 'bout?" Bixlow went out of a cloud of dust, only to come face to face with Viper while he was messing his hair to remove the dust particles._

_"Thought you were used to our visits,"_

_Viper backed away from Bixlow with disgust._

_"Firstly, stop brushing off the dust towards me, and secondly, these are the newbies so they haven't got to meet your unworldly personality yet, nor they need to!" Viper looked down at this annoying, little brat from above his head threateningly. Bixlow gave a sad look in response._

_"Aww, Vip. But we only pay a visit once in a month, is it how you treat your friends?"_

_"You said you were my friend?" Hah! Since when? I think you've been dreaming a lot lately!" Viper crossed her arms and turned her back to him as if she was angry. Bixlow was laughing up his sleeve while he was facing her back, but he kept on acting._

_He caressingly touched her arm from behind._

_"Then at least, please bestow your understandin' on us. That fair is the only fun we have, and it's only once in a month. I know you're very kind when you want to be,"_

_Viper gave a look at his unavoidable red eyes and blushed, but she was not going to give up that easily. She turned back to face him once again._

_"You have disregarded a rule, unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it," Viper commented as seriously as she could._

_"There is no way even if I wanted to,"_

_"'s that so?" Bixlow murmured, mostly to himself. Suddenly, he pulled her face close to his. Viper didn't know what he was going to do, but she couldn't avoid blushing in a shade of a tomato._

_He whispered to her ear._

_"If you tell Madame Ren that we were late and used this passage then I'll…"_

_It was only Feral who was able to figure out what he was saying. He covered his mouth, only to avoid a burst of laughter .Without others realizing what the hell happened, Viper's horrifying scream echoed and Bixlow's rapid footsteps reached out for the exit to the corridor. The boys motioned right after him as if they were running away from a newly awakened beast._

_"Oh, and don't forget to tell it was just a mouse that makin' you scream,"_

_Bixlow didn't forget to close the doors behind him._

_-üöü-_

_Bixlow knew it was Feral when he felt a warm breath on his face and a snicker close to his ears._

_"Do you know what time it is?" he whispered sleepily, then turned his face away to his opposite, clear enough, he was annoyed._

_"I guess it's three in the morning," Feral whispered back._

_Everyone except them were sleeping peacefully, this huge, simple decorated room they were in was solely illuminated by the light of the full moon._

_"Normal people sleep at this hour," Bixlow tried to dismiss him quietly._

_"And it's your tongue that says this? You aren't normal as much as I am," Feral smirked._

_"Maybe, but I like to sleep at this time of the day, so get outta my bed." Bixlow buried his entire body under his sheet._

_"How you threatened Viper was hilarious," seemingly, Feral didn't mind how much Bixlow was annoyed of him._

_The sheet trembled with laughter underneath, and Bixlow finally popped out._

_"So ya heard?" Bixlow stuck out his tongue in a smirk as he turned his face back to his friend._

_"Of course I did!"_

_"There's no way she'll snitch us now,"_

_The friends tried to snicker as quietly as they could._

_"If you tell Madame Ren that we were late and used this passage then I'll lick you until you melt," Feral mimicked Bixlow._

_The boys were rolling over the bed, they were breathing in snatches as they tried to surpass their silent fit of laughter._

_"Seriously, what does that exactly mean?" Feral questioned when there was enough oxygen in his lungs; tears of laughter were dropping out of the corner of his eyes on his cheeks, which were stretched by his huge grin._

_"I dunno!" Bixlow responded with another huge grin._

_"I heard that a man was tellin' this to a woman as he cornered her at a wall at back streets. It was quiet threatenin',"_

_"Maybe it is an idiom?" Feral asked._

_"Yea, I think it's based upon ice creams, if I was an ice cream, I wouldn't have wanted to be licked 'till I melted." Bixlow spoke his notion._

_"Makes sense," Feral approved._

_"But she deserved it. She' has a potential to become a dark mage someday."_

_"...What will become of us by then, Bixlow?" Feral questioned quietly,_

_"Hm? I dunno," Bixlow stared at the ceiling blankly._

_"Nothin' will become of me; I like to stay here,"_

_"What are you talking about? Everyone will become something someday,"_

_"Then I wanna be a staff member at the fair, so that I can go on all the rides freely and as much as I wanted."_

_"You'll be fed up with it, someday. What about becoming mages? I think we've the qualities!"_

_"Mages?" Bixlow blinked._

_"That's right!"_

_"Nah, that's a lot of work," Bixlow declined the offer._

_"Now, come on! Wouldn't it be superb if you could fire beams out of your hand to Viper?" Feral chuckled quietly._

_"Stop that," Bixlow chuckled along with him._

_"Look, as long as we're together, I don't care whatever will become of me, got it? You, I and Tim will make the perfect team at whatever we're up to,"_

_Feral looked at his friend, then he glanced at Tim's bed. He smiled back at Bixlow, who was lazily grinning back at him._

_The friends fell asleep soon after this hearty conversation._

The fire crackles were spread to air as if they were affected by the mages' laughter. Lisanna, Bixlow and his babies laughed at this decent memory once again, after many years.

"Little, innocent Bixlow," she laughed at him.

"Eh, cut it out…" Bixlow laughed along.

"Aww, but how you understood that "idiom", that really was the cute of you,"

"Now it means…"

"…so wrong," Lisanna added quickly.

"I'm actually sorry for Viper. She must have really liked you," Lisanna continued.

"Nah, it was just her hormones," Bixlow denied.

"And you used them for your own benefits, that wasn't very nice of you,"

"If she didn't become that dramatic over 'applying the rules', then I'd have left her alone," Bixlow defended himself.

"Well, it wasn't her problem that you were flippant. She is the innocent one." Lisanna said. Then, what she was doing came overly ridiculous to her. Was she seriously debating Bixlow about his teenage romance? Now, he must have found her weird.

"Anyways, enough of your love life…" Lisanna said dismissively.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"I sense frustration in your voice. Sorry that I'm not the prince charmin' you're lookin' for." Bixlow crook smirked.

Lisanna opened her mouth to say something, but then she decided to not bother it anymore. _You really like to tease, don't you?_

Instead, she smacked his arm.

"Just continue, please?"

"Hey! Those were just the warm ups," He said, holding his arm as if it hurt.

_In a random morning, Madame Ren made all of the kids get on a line in front of their beds. Each of them was dressed in their most fancy clothes._

_It happened all the time, when some parents were going to decide to adopt the luckiest of them all._

_From Bixlow's point of view, that was a nightmare._

_"Don't you want to have a family as well?" Madame Ren asked, but it was more like as if she was interrogating him. Bixlow was in his usual clothes. A purple t-shirt that had some sighs on it and pants above his sandals worked for him finely as much. Madame Ren couldn't understand the boy's intentions._

_"Same goes for you two," then, Madame Ren's irritated narrow eyes glared at Feral and Tim, who only decided to smile back at her cutely._

_"Whatever," she said, and went off to talk with other kids to give them encouragement._

_Bixlow, Feral and Tim looked at each other as they smirked._

_"And this is the second dormitory," Latty, one of the care takers of the Orphanage guided the volunteering parents into the dormitory. All of the kids turned to face with the said parents._

_"Hello all," the couple greeted all of the children joyfully._

_The man and the woman were dressed formally. They were seemingly a tall couple. The man had a dali moustache and short brown wavy hair. He was smiling brightly to all of the kids. Same went for the woman; she looked at the children with her loving hazel eyes. Her straight ginger hair was fallen over her shoulders._

_"Welcome to our Orphanage, Mr. and Mrs. Marveilles," Madame Ren greeted them._

_"Thanks a lot Madame," the man didn't seem very interested in speaking with the authorities; his attention was all over the children._

_"Guys, forget about us being the Mr. and Mrs. Marveilles. Call me Papa Marveilles and her Marileen instead."_

_"Papa Marveilles and Marileen?" Tim's eyes widened a bit._

_"You know 'em?" Bixlow whispered to his friend at his side._

_"Yea, didn't you hear about them? They are the creators of the acrobatic stunt group called "The Kingdom Roofters,"_

_"What?"Bixlow raised an eyebrow._

_"Don't ask me what that means, I don't know either," Tim said._

_"Why don't we just call them 'circus freaks' instead?" Feral sneaked near them._

_"So, they're just lookin' out for monkeys to hop 'em ," Bixlow sighed, he had already been bored before nothing happened._

_"They seem very caring," Tim said softly. He watched their interaction with the first group of children. It was understandable enough from the way they looked and behaved towards each of them. None less or more, they adored all of the children on the same level._

_"Maybe," Feral's eyes locked on them as well._

_"You're bein' ridiculous," Bixlow snarled a little bit._

_-üöü-_

_They've been here for 4 freakin' hours?_

_Bixlow was sitting on his bed all alone. It was lunch time and everyone, including the Marveilles, was at the dining hall._

_Why they couldn't have gone yet? Adopting their children in an hour like any other parent did? And, why were those idiots became so interested in those Marveilles?_

_Traitors._

_"Bix, I brought you food," Feral sneaked inside to the dormitory with a plate on his left hand, and a glass of water on his right._

_"Leave me alone," Bixlow commented quiet furiously._

_"Now, now, guess who's angry," Feral sat near him and gave him the plate and the water._

_"You know what I've been through to get these to you without anyone noticing, so eat them please,"_

_Bixlow turned his head away from the plate, declining. He asked quietly._

_"You want them to adopt you?"_

_"Well, maybe-" Feral was about to speak, but when he saw Bixlow's gritted teeth, he got defensive._

_"That's not in the way you think!" Feral tried to calm his friend._

_"They really are nice people, and what they were telling about the outer lands and adventures are so…attractive. You should have listened all of their stories! He said they were going to adopt 4 children to train. So I thought maybe, together, we could try…"_

_"I haven't even met them yet!" Bixlow spat._

_"You haven't?" Feral was astounded._

_"Oi, I've been looking for you," both Bixlow and Feral jumped up from their places when they heard the unexpected visitor's voice._

_There he was, chuckling at the two children he had just stunned. Papa Marveilles went near them and sat on the other side of Bixlow._

_"You've got a really caring friend, you know?" referring Feral and his stealing-food-from-the-hall operation, and then he patted the jet black hair of him._

_"You don't have to remind me that," Bixlow murmured._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"…Bixlow,"_

_"Such a unique name it is!" Papa Marveilles said enthusiastically._

_"What's the meaning of it?"_

_"I dunno," Bixlow glanced at the man's brown eyes just a second before looking down back at his plate._

_Bixlow was very annoyed, if he thought that Bixlow was going to soften as any other kid, he probably didn't meet someone like him before._

_"Just leave it off. You're gettin' on my nerves," Bixlow didn't back off with his words, but he had a sudden instinct telling him to get out of this hell of a room._

_"Bixlow, what-" Feral was worried when he saw his friend rush out of the door._

_"I'm on it," Papa Marveilles stood at once and Feral lost his sign a second later._

_-üöü-_

_Bixlow ran out of the building just to hear that annoying voice of the man from afar._

_Was he really going to run after him?_

_"Can't we just sit and talk for a second?"_

_"Catch 'n dare me if you can!" Bixlow turned his face to the man, showing off his tongue sarcastically. Then, he turned his face back to the direction he was running towards. He laughed hysterically, knowing the gap between them was becoming wider and wider._

_He stopped on a crowded street where people seemed like they were going to crash into and chew onto you. There was nothing above of him except a set of flags that were waving on a chord. He knew the area like the inside of his palm. There was no way that bastard could find him here._

_"What the hell was wrong with this fella?" Bixlow looked around to see no sigh of him._

_He tried to keep on walking, but a dumbass just had to stop in front of him and he slammed in his back._

_"Hey, move it!"_

_The man probably didn't hear him, or he just didn't bother to mind him. Bixlow finally realized when he saw other people also stood still. All of them were looking above their heads in amazement._

_Bixlow couldn't help but look at where the others' concentration gathered._

_"Yo!"_

_"Woah!"_

_Shit._

_There he was, hanging upside down from the chord without having a problem about it. His grin became much wider as he looked at Bixlow. He was grinning idiotically, to no one, but at HIM!_

_"Ladies, gentlemen. May I?"_

_The crowd under him emptied the area under his head. He flipped in the midair and landed safely on his feet, and then he headed to where Bixlow was standing dumbstruck._

_"How'd you do that?"_

_"Come with us and I'll teach you how," Papa Marveilles smiled._

"I think you've accepted his offer, that explains all of those incredible stunts you are capable of doing." Lisanna commented.

"You got that right,"

_Papa and Bixlow walked back side by side. Bixlow was looking down at his feet as he walked quietly. Unbeknownst to him, he was being eye locked by the man at his side._

_"What do think about the future?" he finally asked._

_"… Nothing," Bixlow said._

_"How can think 'bout the future when I don't even know about it?"_

_"We are already inside the future, even when we are talking. In our every motive,"_

_"…"_

_"I know you got used to live here in your way but, is it the path that you want to walk through tomorrow? The same path that you've been walking for how long, who knows, only with two of your friends? You can be a part of something bigger, if you want to. There is no guarantee that your friends will also stick up at the same path as you do. There is a bigger world outside here. Just break your chains and meet more people, and travel a lot of places! If our world tour dreams become true, then we can try out spicy food at Desierto, we can go to the sunny Fiore and-"_

_"I'll think about it," Bixlow said simply._

_"...And we are not circus freaks," Papa added._

_"Huh?"_

_"You and Feral were gossiping about us back then, we're not a circus. Call us stunt freaks instead."_

_"Whatever you say…"_

_"Oh and, just to inform you, we actually play by script that Marileen writes, the same way as theaters!"_

_"…Fine,"_

_"Oh, and…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Freak._

_That guy, Jacques Marveilles, was a freak. A freak that was offering the world in a plate to a kid that has never seen anything about it except the fairs. Now Bixlow had the chance to change his future into a whole new one._

_-üöü-_

_"Don't fo-forget to- to- write me-" Tim burst into tears as Feral collected his items to a bag._

_"We'll visit you every week, and we'll go to the fairs as usual. Don't cry now," Feral patted Tim's shoulder._

_Bixlow listened to them as he filled his own bag in silence._

_They weren't going to be far away from each other, but still… Bixlow couldn't stop feeling like they were abandoning Tim._

_He was the real traitor now. _

_In the morning, he was talking about spending the rest of his life at the orphanage, but at the end of the day, on this very night, he was preparing to leave out._

_Well, he was just an 11 years old with unstable dreams._

_"You better get thinner," Bixlow looked at Tim quiet determinedly._

_"Bi-Bixlow," Tim burst in tears and glomped Bixlow. They landed onto the bed. _

_That was the first time Bixlow thought he was going to die._

_"You heard me, get thin without losing time and we'll convince the Marveilles to adopt you, got it?" Bixlow patted his friend's back as he struggled to breath in more._

_Tim nodded. His tear drops dripped through under his big cheeks and landed on Bixlow's fore head._

_"Now, get off of me!"_

* * *

><p>Yea, lots of OCs here and some other is waiting for you at next page lol.<p>

Damn, I wanna draw cute, lil Bixies that mess around :D


	8. Ch8: All about the Jester and His TaleII

**To Forget to Remember**

Chapter 8:

All about the Jester and His Tale II

_After an hour of riding on a carriage, the horses stopped on vast, grassy lands._

_"Welcome to where the magic happens, the Delirium!"_

_Bixlow, Feral, Hellia and Astra stood in front of "the Delirium,"_

_From outside, it was a small circus tent. When you entered to see the inside, there was actually nothing that made the place "delirious". There was a wooden stage in the middle, and audience seats were placed around of it in a circular shape._

_"Well, nothing's crazy here,"_

_"Follow us to the backstage!"_

_Papa Marveilles and Marileen guided them to a secret pocket behind the stage walls._

_Think of a store that had everything locked in, that was what the "real" Delirium was all about. Various costumes were hung in the dressers, and many stage decors were all over the place. Lots of things were hanging above on messy chords: dolls, scarves, film ribbons, necklaces, flags, even an accordion._

_Hellia, one of the chosen kids of the Orphanage examined the clothes with her eyes. Her examination lasted when she heard duplicated chuckles above her head. Without being able to react to it, two boys landed on her each side. They were twins._

_"And I was just wondering where you've been boys. Guys, these are Teo and Zaz." Papa Marveilles introduced the little twins._

_"Greetings rookies!" they welcomed their new friends._

_Bixlow and his friends glanced at each other._

_"Where are the others?" Papa asked._

_"Come out you guys! Is it how you welcome your new friends?" Marileen called out for them._

_Three other children came out of their hiding spots. One of them was a gray haired girl, while the other two were boys. They were seemingly older than the rest of the kids in the place._

_"Ooo fresh meat," the girl said as she chuckled sarcastically._

_"Ruby, don't scare them just yet." Papa criticized the girl._

_"Yet…?" Astra blinked._

_The other two boys, unlike their female counterpart, were very friendly towards the new comers._

_"It's glad to see new faces! My name is Colyn and this quiet kid over here is Pablo," Colyn was the oldest of them, at the age of 15._

_"I hope you'll like here and us!"_

_-üöü-_

_On the first day of their training Feral and Bixlow, along with the rest of the boys, were waiting for Papa to bring them their sportswear._

_Finally Papa came._

The fuck?

_The tall dali guy was handing him something. Bixlow couldn't figure out what was that first, but his reaction to it afterwards, made the boys in background snicker. Bixlow's face got sour, making his features wrinkle with disgust and the fact that he was being forced to wear this piece of clothing. _

_"Come on, try it! You'll have to wear it for the rest of your career here!" The dali guy cheekily said to him._

_They were tights._

_And they were in purple._

_Bright purple._

_Bixlow glared at Papa, then at the tights he was holding, then again, at Papa._

_He shut the changing room's door into Papa's face._

_"Alright!...I'll bring you another color!" Papa Marveilles shouted through the door._

_The rest of the boys laughed._

_"You're lucky, when we first came here, he tried to give us the girls' pink tights because there were none left," Zaz said._

"Hmm," Lisanna mumbled as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

"That explains why you're so fond of baggies now," Lisanna concluded.

"… Shut up,"

_It had been 6 months since Bixlow, Feral and the others arrived. Their training for the day was finished. So, they were spending their time lazily resting on the grasses nearby a small stream. The skies were clear. The fresh oxygen of the newborn spring filled their lungs, leaving them there lying down airily._

_"When will our first performance be?" asked Feral to Colyn from his spot so close to the stream._

_"Probably, after 6 months, might take longer because of Marileen's pregnancy," Colyn's voice died away at the very end of the sentence._

_"Right," Feral frowned, he was semingly not very elated about it._

_Bixlow didn't say anything; his thoughts were flowing away as he watched the clear stream._

_-üöü-_

_Bixlow was walking on the backstage's narrow corridors. He took his steps forward rapidly, only to realize one of the doors of the dressing rooms was open. His eyes haphazardly landed on the figure that was inside. It was Marileen and she seemed as if she was searching for something in the lower leveled cupboards. Her body was bent down, making her grown tummy come closer to the ground. After a while of careful searching, she breathed in heavily as she straightened herself up._

_"Need a hand?" Bixlow asked._

_Marileen turned to look at him, and then she smiled._

_"People say who're preggers shouldn't be pushin' themselves a lot,"_

_Marileen chuckled to him. It was her 7th month. Her tummy was visibly big enough._

_"Thanks, I'm fine though,"_

_"That doesn't seem that way, what's that you were searchin' for?"_

_"Oh, I was searching for the fabrics,"_

_"Hmm," Bixlow thought for a while. He remembered that Hellia was putting them somewhere in one of the dressers at the corridor._

_"I'll be back,"_

_He brought her every fabric he found at the dressers._

_"Thank you so much Bixy. I wish I asked you before," She suddenly hugged him. He shouldn't have been that surprised._

_"Don't call me that," he murmered as he looked away from her._

_"So, what're you gonna do with 'em?" He was finally free from her embrace._

_"Your costumes!" she said cheerfully._

_"Why's the rush for?"_

_"Well, because your big day is about to come!" She grinned._

_Bixlow looked at her, rather in disbelief of what she said._

_"But, you're preggers. Won't we be postponin' the event?"_

_"Just because I'm pregnant has nothing to do with the show! And there won't be a problem if I don't participate," _

_"Really?" Bixlow was quiet astound with the news. He tried to sound as less excited as he could._

_Marileen put her hands on his shoulders; she made contact with his eyes and got his attention even more._

_"You've been preparing for it for more than a half of year now, that would be a shame on me if we'd put it off. I'm sorry if that made you think this way. I know how you guys are looking forward to this excitedly, so the show must go on," she said, as she looked deeper in his eyes reassuringly._

_"Wow, and your eyes are really pretty,"_

_Bixlow's cheeks were reddened by a light blush, but he quickly recollected and took his guard back with his cheeky words._

_"I'm startin' to have speculations 'bout your tastes, lady,"_

_Marileen chuckled to this._

_"I wouldn't have married Jacques if he wasn't so interesting, as you are," she patted Bixlow's head._

_"Anyways, I'm off to tell those idiots 'bout this, see ya," Bixlow took off to where his friends were. He ran and jumped off the stage. There inside of him, was too much energy. For him, it felt as if it was born in the core of his heart, making his heart to thump louder as he ran fast. He was joyful, and it could be clearly seen on his face in a form of a wide grin._

"Very thoughtful of her," Lisanna confirmed.

"Yea, well, Colyn was tellin' us that he was suspectin' her doin' things at night when her room was bright with the lamp light, guess she was writin' the scripts of the play at those times,"

"She's been like a mother to you, I believe," Lisanna said.

"Yea" Bixlow mumbled as he slightly nodded.

"For all of us,"

_There had been 10 days left until the show; Jacques Marveilles had already dealt with a theater's manager to perform for a week's period. Only things that were needed to be dealt were the costumes. Not only Marileen was sewing them,but the whole crew had to got through learning how to sew in order to get their own costumes ready._

_"What's this? Pants?" Zaz laughed at Pablo's piece._

_"Dammit, dammiit, dammit, dammit, dammit," Bixlow, on the other hand, was swearing stressfully to each mistake he was making._

_Feral was almost done with his own so, he was having his fun out of his poor friend's clumsiness._

_"You're pitiful, Bixy," Feral snickered more._

_"I suggest you to finish yours before I rip it accidentally, Ferry," Bixlow stuck his tongue out teasingly._

_"You dare?" Feral's and Bixlow's foreheads were pushing each other now, challenging each other to see who was going to dominate the other._

_"You two, CUT IT OUT!" Ruby came into the scene and impolitely separated the boys from each other. Then she took a look at Bixlow's half way done costume._

_"Hmm, this way you'll end up performing only in your panties," she said._

_"No! I'll finish it quickly, if only I could get away from this daft head-"_

_"I was talking about how the stitches were poorly done,"_

_"What?" now he was worried._

_"Hahahah,"_

_"Same goes for yours,"_

_In the end, nobody was able to laugh at somebody, instead all of them got back to work._

_With Marileen's help, they managed to complete their costumes in a week._

When Bixlow realized Lisanna's petit form shrunk, he had to look down at her.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm ok," Lisanna said. Bixlow wasn't overly naïve to believe in her. She was obviously freezing. Her nose was redder now, along with her cheeks. Her arms were crossed over her coat covered chest, firmly clasping each other to get as warm as she could.

Bixlow's touch on her cheek made her shiver even more.

As Bixlow checked her temperature as with the both sides of his hand, Lisanna's cheeks flushed with both embarrassment, and an indefinable feeling that she couldn't have named yet.

For a minute he should have already understood whether she was cold or not for the 11th time. Realizing how this took him long enough, he took his hand back.

"Liar," he said, and he untied the main button of his cape.

"N-no! It's alright! I'm not a very warm person myself!"

Bixlow glared at this stupid white lie under his visor.

"Geez, you can't lie to save your own life," and he put his enormous cape (at least, for Lisanna) over her.

"Can't lie!" the babies repeated again and again after their master.

For Lisanna, the cape was like a blanket she had never had a chance to sleep in.

"...Oh my, it's so fluffy! And warm…" she said happily. She took the cape's endings in her hands and looked at the fabric.

"It's fuzzy inside!" she messed the fuzzes with her hand.

"Pft, if you really loved it much, it can be yours,"

"Oh, what? No! You probably love this and it must have been quiet expensive to afford," Lisanna protested. Bixlow chuckled at her burst and stuck his tongue out once again.

"Don't worry 'bout how expensive it's, it's a b-day present from Evergreen, Laxus and Fried, so it's free,"

"They gave you this? Then it must be even more invaluable to you," Lisanna said. That actually made sense. Laxus usually wore coats and shirts that had fuzzes; same went for Evergreen and her coat. On the other hand, Lisanna couldn't figure out where Fried joined in. Maybe he just nodded at his friends' decision and helped them out at the checkout.

"I think…" She said as she stood up.

"…We can share," After she had got behind him and tucked the main button in over his chest, she seated herself really close to him and wrapped the left part of the cape around herself.

Bixlow watched all of this without making a sound, in the end, he found himself looking down at her and her looking up at him, smiling.

The thing that they both didn't know was, both of them were feeling the same, indefinable sensation.

"Right," He said.

_"So, are the Genies, and the Genie of the Ghoul ready?" Marileen asked._

_Zaz, Teo and Bixlow, who were in their dark blue and devilish costumes, raised hands, approving that they were ready to perform._

_So far, the show was going great. The fight scenes were quiet impressive with all of those stunts that they could perform. The audience, who were majorly consisted by small children, were watching it with complete attention. Everything about the scenery and the costumes were, surely colorful, complementing the lively acts of the acrobats._

_"Oh, will you be afar sun? Leaving me my lonely self with solely a body?_

_"The genies will appear among the rusty shadows! Only to get me!"_

_Colyn, who was now in the role of Veteran Du, was pleading on the stage dramatically._

_"Go!" Marileen said, and the boys took off._

_"Oh, and Bixlow!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't forget the tongue,"_

_They were above the stage; there it was a tight wire. Zaz and Bixlow, followed by Teo walked on the wire efficiently. As they walked, they laughed hysterically to imply that they didn't come for good. Just above Colyn's head, they all stood still, and the spotlight illuminated their dark beings._

_"You the one who dared to unseal the mighty host?"_

_"You are the foolest! You'll pay it with your head lost!"_

_Bixlow interrogated deviously, his tongue showing off to its fullest. Teo and Zaz flipped in the air and landed onto the stage to take Colyn by his arms just like a prisoner._

_"Are you?"_

_"Are you?"_

_Twins toured around Colyn, dragging him as they did so._

_Then Bixlow jumped and flipped two times in the air before he landed, only to end up attacking at Colyn as the twins did._

_The scene was complemented with more flips, rolls and stands. At the end of the performance, everyone was very pleased with what they had watched._

"Papa took us out to celebrate- huh?" Bixlow felt Lisanna's head leaning on his arm, she was asleep.

"Guess, that's enough of story tellin'," he murmured to himself.

Bixlow carried her back to her tent. She was so small in his arms but she fitted there perfectly.

He was glad that she fell asleep. He didn't want to start lying. He didn't want to see her happy over a white lie.

He couldn't bear it as a whole.

All the things he told to her were true for now, but his story was sooner or later going to approach to that day, the day he didn't want to remember at all.

Bixlow had his happiest days back then, but the time he spent with Marveilles and the crew also had to go through a destruction. This change he never wanted, that day... It had forced his whole living to get erased as his stories pages torned apart one by one, only to make him turn a new page, a new living over them.

He would always be haunted by his failure, by the only old page that remains within him still. He didn't want to remember any of it because he remembered the pain, and the harm he had done back then.

There was no way in the world he could ever have the face to meet them again. There was no way he would be welcomed.

Bixlow gave out a sigh.

Then the girl inside his arms snuggled closer to him.

He had got to know her for just a week maybe, and he was sure he would need a lot of time to get to know her by all means. However, the typical about her would always be the same. Her upbeat, friendly, caring and sensitive personality was never going to change. He had that weird feeling, as if she was going to welcome him all the time no matter what he would do.

Life was a weird thing, it was like a boat on a wavy ocean, taking you to anywhere you knew, changing the pace of you. From an orphanary to being a mage and joining Fairy Tail, he never saw what was coming.

He could do nothing but to wonder from now on, what kind of plays there are that the life could offer next.

* * *

><p>Oh god, I'm so happy that I was able to finish this. There won't be any new chapters until next week. I'll be fighting with my courses (yea, school might be on break, but I'm going to stupid courses)<p>

Thanks for giving it a read!

I'd like to know what you think about it if you may, so don't hesitate to review! :))


	9. Ch9: All about the Relationships

Ah, I'm sleepy.

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for not being able to have a quicker update. Been boxing with life lately, you see? Luckily, I have still enough time to spare some to watch the anime and read the manga of the Fairy Tail.

For the last 4 or 5 episodes, we have been being showered by lots of Lisanna and Bixlow scenes. What could I ask for more? Haha, yes I could ask for them to become a couple but oh well... For the ones who is seeking out any tiny bit of relationship development pattern for Lisanna and Bixlow in every little thing they say or make, I admit that I'm having the same typical fangirl moments as you do. Seeing them standing nearby each other is enough for me to watch the episode like... 12 times?

They both really are awesome.

Bixlow's rolling off to the battle scene with his trademark laugh, his babies, his sexy voice( personal opinion time!) and all with his insanity, while we see Lisanna performing some awesome stunts in her Tiger form. That Triple Unison Raid blew my mind away. They were both the mains during the battles I think.

Btw guys. I now have a tumblr with the same nickname if you are interested in, yet, due to my busy school life, I am only able to reblog stuff I like (mostly Lis and Bix screenshots.)

**To Forget to Remember**

Chapter 9:

All about the Tunnels and Relationships

When she woke up, she realized she must have fallen as sleep nearby the camp fire, while listening to Bixlow.

And it must have been him who brought her back to her tent.

Lisanna got up ready for the day, forming somewhat of a campaign plan as she walked towards the same circle where yesterday's camp fire was set in the middle.

"Morning all!" she had greeted all before she suspected Fried.

"Good Morning Lisanna. You look healthy and ready." he said with a gentle sympathy in his voice.

"Told you so," Lisanna grinned confidently, placing herself nearby him on a wooden block, accepting the food he had offered to her. They munched on their breads silently for a minute or two with the pleasure of filling their stomach. It was until Lisanna steepened her neck, only to observe her surroundings in a rather anticipating way.

"I should go and wake Bixlow up sometime," Fried muttered silently, but loudly enough to make Lisanna hear him clear enough to react.

"Is he still sleeping? I can wake him up. Stay still!" Lisanna stood up in a blink of an eye.

Fried couldn't avoid and welcomed a humble smile over his face. Those two, oddly yet in an appreciable way, were getting along more than anyone else could think of.

And if they thought that Fried was missing each tiny development of this blooming relationship...

...Oh well, he was going to let things stay this way. Who knew when he would need to blackmail _someone_?

-üöü-

She peeked into his tent hesitantly, hoping to not bust him like a stalker while he was dressing up.

Her eyes instantly softened when she saw him sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag, snoring softly. He must have been up too late at night. She hardly had the heart to wake him up.

She tiptoed to his side and kneeled down beside him. His chest was prone to ground, allowing him to embrace his pillow dearly.

Lisanna let out a silent giggle.

_Cute._

Then her attention went to his hair. Her hands accompanied her thoughts. She tapped on the pointy endings of his hair.

She grinned, wondering what his reaction would have been if he had seen it.

"Bixlow, it's time to wake up,"

.

.

.

_Bixlow._

.

.

.

_Bixlow?_

.

.

.

Was he dreaming?

"Hey sleepy head. You there?"

Bixlow was still being disturbingly shook out of his sweet sleep by that very certain girl.

"Finally! It's a pain in the neck to wake you up,"

"What's 'rong with ya Zoo, shakin' me that way?" Bixlow muttered sleepily, looking up at her kneeled form with one eye half open.

"We've a task to fulfill, you know? "

Lisanna glared at him from above and couldn't retrain herself from observing his facial features. It was not very often to see his face unmasked. His appearance was quiet extraterrestrial. A tattooed man figure was in the upper mid of his face, accompanying his sharp facial features and something other not to be forgotten, a pair of piercing red eyes looking into hers.

Those eyes weren't even serious when they were looking at her, but knowing that wasn't taking off the pressure she was faintly feeling.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna take your soul. At least for now," he turned his body towards her direction as he placed his elbows against the ground, supporting his upper body to straigth up to face her closer.

"You dare and I'll scratch you," she threatened, narrowing her eyes to imply she wasn't easy.

They were still close, much closer than they had been yesterday. There didn't come out a word as they kept up with their staring contest until they both realized they were so close that their breaths warmed up the tiny gap between them. It was Lisanna first who attempted to avoid her eye contact with him and not being able to hide her cheeks reddening faintly as she did so.

Bixlow observed her uneasiness, glad that he wasn't a girl or a teenager who would have ended up this way. She was shy and innocent when she distanced herself away politely. Such reactions obviously wouldn't suit Bixlow as much as they suited to her. He chuckled.

"I doubt you'd do. I know you won't be seein' it coming when I activate 'em." He ruffled her hair playfully, somewhat softening the tension in between as he also got out of his bed in his usual pants and an undershirt.

Lisanna had the courage to look back at him as she felt a relaxation spreading through her body. She saw his back as she looked way up. She couldn't pass scanning his form. He was very tall, tanned and muscular.

_Eye candy…_

_AH WHAT?_

Lisanna shook away her thoughts. Cana and her calling guys names! She was never going to sit near her while she was eyeing Laxus over her table.

She noted that down, cleaned her throat then continued as normally as she could.

"I heard a lion had gotten you, so why not a tiger?" she smirked in her own way up at his back.

Bixlow shot her a glare over his shoulder.

And Lisanna had to laugh.

"Who told ya this?"

"Well, I've overheard it from Loke while he was with Macao. He looked quite proud of himself as he talked."

"He should be. Mine was an unfailin' combination. Ah ...but if that casanova still thinks that he can beat me if we re-match, things won't be that pretty for his good looks. I wasn't even serious." Bixlow snarled the last part.

"I think you have a good amount of chance of winning. I remember how you efficiently took down Rusty Rose back at the Tenrou Island." Lisanna approved quiet enthusiastically.

"...And you're just another ex who's up for revenge?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? No! How could you make that up?" Lisanna made a sour face.

"Just guessed. He dates a lot of girls n' stuff and you were so into me beatin' him up," Bixlow was looking for his boots at the moment as he babbled his response.

"Are you for real? He is just ...not my type. I don't like guys who change girls like they change their sweaters. I don't want to prejudge a lot before getting to know him decently though. Lucy told me that he was very caring when he wanted to be. And to think of it, he is good looking... But still... It's a no." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't that cosplay freak gonna date with him instead of Salamander? I was matchin' them together actually. Loke was also very interested in her,"

"Yes, Happy told me that too but I don't think Lucy harbored the same feelings for him as for Natsu. And for Natsu and Lucy… Personally I think that they are just the perfect match." She said.

"Hmm ...Why'd you say that?"

"Because… instead of their physical relationship as lovers, they also know how to get along very well. They are able to do everything together, and they mean to do things so naturally. Their power overflows into each other. It's like that they can take on the world as long as they are together. I appreciate their way with each other." she said with a smile more to herself as she looked at the ground thoughtfully.

Bixlow looked at her with a frown.

"You might be a good actress but you're lyin','" He said simply.

"Wh-where did you come with that?"

"Psh, come on. You can't act your way as long 's you're talking to me,"

Lisanna's eyes gazed around on the ground; worry was taking over her gestures. Were his abilities beyond of manipulation?

"I neither read your mind nor use magic. Your eyes give you away quiet easily. You aren't fully yourself when you speak 'bout those two. It's like something botherin' you." He finally commented as he searched furthermore.

Lisanna couldn't think of a proper response. Was he expecting her to admit in some sort of way like _Yes, their relationship disturbs me. _Or _I should have been in Lucy's place_? Although her heart had once been broken into many pieces, she couldn't be so cruel about those two who she found so close as her family. Those two being together didn't change the fact that she harbored a friendly love for both so dearly.

Honestly, Lisanna wasn't angry to Natsu or Lucy about anything they did.

It was only that she was sad because of being misplaced. After all, it was her that Natsu could put his all trust in without a doubt. It was her who kept company to him all the time (Except Happy). Now though, they hardly talked. She remembered the morning right before she began her preparations to travel to Dejakmara, the morning she sat with them.

It didn't take her couple of minutes to figure out she was the one who was distancing herself away from them with the hidden despair, followed by the panic to get away from them every time without being able to explain much.

It was hard to keep all the confusion and loneliness to herself.

Back at the Tenrou though, she oddly happened to be the one to charge Lucy to never leave Natsu's side. Because, deep down in her heart, she believed Lucy was both emotionally and physically strong enough to support Natsu back on his feet.

Seems like all those things she had just bursted to Bixlow weren't solely made of lies. But still, she found herself forcing her words out of her throat in not an entirely sincere fashion.

It was hard to admit.

"That damned shoe is nowhere to be found." Bixlow sighed with frustration.

"Help me findin', babies" the saying got his babies out of their hibernation mode. They all yawned then took off to fly around randomly, investigating every possible place that the boot might have stuck into.

Bixlow's babies started to circle around Lisanna. To specify, they were circling around her waist as she was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed.

Lisanna didn't understand what was going on first.

"Damn, I guess they found the other one,"

Lisanna stood up immediately from her place to let Bixlow take off the sheets in order to reach out for what was missing.

"God, Zoo... You've squished it under your butt," Bixlow turned the boot 180 degree on his eye level, pouting each time as he recognized more creases over the neck of the boot.

"It is not my fault that you're untidy and your clothes are everywhere. Couldn't you also put your complaints in a politer way?" she scowled.

"Erm... that'd be really cool if you could figure out you were pressin' my boot under the weight of... Of your ass?"

Lisanna sighed in defeat. But it didn't detain her smacking his bare arm as she walked to the entrance of the tent.

"I'll be with the others. Make it quick," she went out of the tent to allow him to dress up peacefully.

Bixlow stared at the spot she had vanished.

He wiped his face with his hand, cursing himself repeatedly for not being able to differ ass and butt from each other.

Oh please… Who could?

And no, he knew it was the issue of Salamander and the Cosplay Maniac Queen that actually made her leave out the tent. Bixlow didn't see himself doing anything wrong. Before it was too late, she had to shatter those fake smiles away.

It was good to see that she became hesitant for the first time she put on that smile to him. She was in a dilemma, it was clear. However, whether a part of her was believable, she also had the right to feel sad about it, and so to express.

Bixlow was on the right track.

-üöü-

She looked down deep at the enormous dent in the ground before entering in.

"I hope you are ready," Fried said after he had called everyone around.

"I am," Lisanna said assuringly.

"Lead the way then," Bixlow voiced on her other side.

Lisanna nodded.

"Animal Soul! Deganor!"

A crowd of mages had been standing still before her when she called out for her spell loudly. Her magic aura rose around brightly as a large, circular magic seal appeared above her head. She was no longer seen at the time the emitting aura rose higher above her to construct a mightier being. Mages looked at the giant bug in front of them which was once just a little girl.

The groups travelled to the underground with the help of Lisanna, or some preferred to use their magic to do so. When they arrived, the dimmed sunlight was not enough to illuminate the whole tunnel. Some mages who could lit up a source of light led their way.

"Follow her and do not separate from the group," Fried said.

With Lisanna's guidance, the guild groups walked forward. It was safe and sound for all, at least for that while.

Lisanna was following her absolute senses to detect the main nests of the bugs. The pheromone of the specie was allowing her to understand every movement pattern in the place. This invisible path and her instincts were telling her what she had to do to go back "home".

They walked deeper and deeper; probably it had been almost an hour since their feet touched the damp soil. Eventually, the tunnels started to separate by two to three. The groups hesitated by such coincidence, but Lisanna was so sure of herself. She didn't take a break and followed the way she found the most appropriate.

"Wonder how she does that," Bixlow murmured as he walked nearby Fried.

Unlike the way they had been going through, the flat surface under them was forming into a slope towards to a cliffy ending.

The bug climbed up to the hill and others followed after slowly. She had stood at the edge of the cliff for a while before she transformed back to her old self with a need of explaining what was going above them.

The mages observed the broken eggs stuck on the ceiling. They were the main reason of the fertility of the Dejakmara's lands as Lisanna remembered, and the newly born larvas were spread around the grounding below. The worst part of it was the fact that they were currently being taken care of the worker bugs.

"This is where it starts," Fried said, his hand gently touching the grip of his sword.

"It's one of the other nests they have made for their eggs. There should be another tunnel down there that will lead us to the other nests and the nest of the Queen," She added.

Chattering grew louder behind the mages of the Fairy Tail.

"We'll all be fine as long as someone doesn't use all his magic power to blow up the place," Bixlow responded to those who were discussing the dangers of using magic under tones of soil and rock.

"Yes, limit yourselves," Fried agreed, and then he became the first one to fly down to the nest's grounds.

A battle started solely in ten seconds.

Magic seals flashed and spells were casted rapidly as the bugs fell down one by one.

Lisanna looked at the mess around as she transformed back to her human form.

"Now what?" she heard Bixlow approached.

"This way," she said and the groups followed her guidance once again. They passed through a shorter tunnel, only to end up seeing not a very pleasant surprise.

"The hell?" Bixlow lifted his head up at the gigantic soil wall in front of them. There were six carved tunnels that were opened in very randomly.

"They are all tunnels which lead to a nest but, it isn't clear which leads to Queen's. I wasn't able to sense her scent during the battle,"

"We should separate," someone said as he went out of the crowd. It was the leader of the group who came from the mage guild Ashtray Phoenix, Yeva. A white haired mage he was as Lisanna, he was also one of the users of the Archive magic.

"It is obviously the only option," Fried said as he nodded slightly.

Yeva's archive screen extended in front of everyone as he started to write down some codes onto the keyboard. This caused the transfer of a body link to each group's leader.

"With this way, I will both make sure of your safety and will create a map out of the tracks you used" he said.

Then another download bar appeared in front of Fried and other team's leaders.

"This is an informative link, it will keep us in touch to transfer information. Don't forget to report often so that I can collect enough data about our progress,"

"Forget about the maps, ya lead the way," Bixlow said as he smirked at Lisanna.

"Of course I will," Lisanna said, smirking back a bit.

And they took off.

When I'll have the enough time, I'll correct the stupid errors in all the chapters. (Yea, I saw a few in every. I know my mistakes D: )

It was going to be a longer chapter, but again, I found it proper to divide it.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

And as I always say, don't hesitate to review!


	10. Ch10: All about the Kind and Rescue

Hello folks once again!It's been a really really long while and I'm really happy to say that I could manage to come back for more stories! Sorry for the long wait but school just got me like everyone else. (However, in the passed two days, I read all of the previous chapters and corrected some awful/stupid errors! I hope the reading will be more pleasent for those who are new to the story or those who want to re-read it.[if there is someone like that, you are unbelivable! Thanks lol!] )

So, as you can see, I am all fired up for some Bixanna Friendship/Teamwork/Romance/Fluff and stuff!

Hopefully, this story will end this summer, if not, I really don't know what I am going to do because next year is my senior year at highschool and I really need to study HARD. Even more than this year ;3; God help me please.

Specially for Bixanna. Whoever reads the manga weekly must have seen the Raijinshuu + Lisanna teamwork thing. Which I was looking forward to.

Anyways guys, Have a good read! :)

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 10:**  
><strong>

All about the Kind and Rescue**  
><strong>

"That was the last one," Bixlow said. Another nest had been taken care of.

"Are you all fine?" Fried asked to the second group, a group from the Jeanmarinie Fall Guild.

Lisanna huffed as she transformed back into her human self. Staying in her deganor form this long was sucking out her magic power very quickly. She sat down onto a rock she found suitable to rest for a while.

"It seems the nests are located around the center in a circular manner," Yeva was informing Fried through telepathy, showing him the most possible overview of the nests and the tunnels.

"Sooner or later, all of you will meet at the exact point; this is good for safety,"

"Yet we still couldn't find the queen's nest," Fried added as he sighed.

"Maybe they don't have a queen-" Bixlow's voice was suppressed by a noisy explosion as they and the rocky walls around them were shaken. Dust lift up as the group quickly got cover for the unexpected.

Visitors.

There was three of them, and without losing a second, they swished out of the dust cloud towards to the group of mages. These beings surely were of the deganor kind, but unlike the ones that the mages saw, they were double in size with much heavier and sharper armor.

The acute cry of the three echoed in the dead nest and the ground underneath once again was shaken with their weight.

"What are these?" Ordu, a mage from Jeanmarinie Fall guild asked to Lisanna.

Lisanna was speechless.

"Fall back!" Fried shouted.

"Bixlow, the one at the very left! Try to shoot it!"

"Roger that!"

He took a study stance, shouting out a formation name as his right hand straightly aimed for the target.

"Line Formation!"

His babies immediately obeyed the command of their master and fired away a green, energy crescent from their wooden bodies.

"Dark Écriture!" Fried unsheathed his sword; his wrist moved swiftly as he wrote some runes and charged them at the bugs.

The two forces combined in air and hit the targeted deganor.

"Could we…?"

The deganor bulled towards the group even more angrily.

"Damn! It didn't even take a scratch!" Bixlow snarled under his breath.

"There are three of them and we can't even guarantee whether we will be able to defeat even one. We must not run out of magic power," Fried explained as they kept running.

Lisanna's blue eyes were wide open. She tried to make up her mind about what they should do next. They were nearly at the bottom of their magical energy. Even if they attacked; there was no response for their victory. Another question was getting louder and louder in her mind.

Were they going to be able to make it?

She shivered when she saw the one at the very right. It was getting closer and closer.

Could they really make out of its attack?

Her mind didn't know, so her instincts responded defensively.

Something needed to be done.

"My turn!" Lisanna boosted her magical energy to build up her deganor body.

"Lisanna! Get back here!" Fried shouted. Before they knew, she assaulted and the ground beneath them quaked with a seismic wave.

Bixlow saw a crack above their heads when he looked up to see small and big pieces of rock falling down.

Great, they were going to be either drilled by those nasty bugs, or the wrath of this unstable ceiling. But still, those could wait consideration. He was still up on his feet, and there was something more important to be taken care of.

Lisanna.

"Distract the others away from her!" Bixlow shouted. He targeted the other bug and blasted a beam of green energy.

Their battle was desperate and they were usually sent back to harshly toss into the ground many times without an outcome. Their views were blurred when they all tried to collect themselves to stand up from their misery. The draining sensation of their magical energy didn't motivate them much either. Deep down somewhere, their wills were slowly being swallowed up by despair.

The dust cloud raised by the fall of the smaller bug alarmed them.

"Lisanna!" Fried cried out when he finally managed to stand up.

The dust cloud had become transparent afterwards, clearly showing the smaller bug being pushed towards the giant wall by the other deganor. The pressure must have been really intense that she was cracking up a dent in the wall. Her insect legs trembled as she wept in agony.

He was collapsing while she was being crushed down.

Maybe it was because of his magical energy being sucked out of him until its last drops.

_No,_ he still felt a small fire inside of him, and he felt that fire grew warmer and brighter as he was on his knees. His aura was now visibly seen.

Maybe it was the worry that overwhelmed him?

He knew his heart beat got faster as he heard her shriek. But still, worry didn't belong with his personality much.

He heard her pitched shriek once again. He sweated.

_Yes, _it was the worry.

It was his fault.

He gritted his teeth.

_Damn it._

Back at the Tenrou Island, he took care of her the first time. But, it wasn't like that. She was pinned to the ground back then too, but it wasn't like _this_ one. Back then, he didn't worry about her _much_. Mostly, he didn't _at all_. It was the whole group he was concerned. But still…

That little brat, was her effect over him was that powerful now? And was he welcoming it like a fool?

Guess he did.

He shouldn't have brought her with them. He shouldn't have trusted her about not getting herself into trouble, nor should he have trusted himself enough to protect her decently.

There was one thing for certain though; he wanted to protect her not because he thought she was weak. She was definitely not weak. Probably she saved their lives two or three times that day. Without her, they would have been probably lost or wrong directed. Without her attempt to protect, they couldn't have handled three giant deganors at a time. She took one on her own, only to get them time.

Nobody had to say, nor did she. He knew it was the truth, her main purpose.

"Fried," Bixlow mumbled and collected himself. He didn't waste his time thinking anymore. He spread his arms wide to each side as he focused all of his magic power in the center.

"Help me!" He growled. Like in Baryon Formation, his babies took the position of a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind was produced while magic was being generated from latter's hollow center.

Fried and the others understood what he was up to.

Casting their own spells, the mages directed their attacks to merge them with Bixlow's.

"Unison Formation!"

He used all his might to direct all that magical force to the right spot. The blow hit the deganor's front legs, making its grip to loosen over her, and then she fell onto the ground.

"The other two is approaching!"

"You two go and save her! We'll take on!" Hallenia, another mage from the Jeanmarinie Fall guild shouted.

Fried's runes gathered to form his wings and he charged into the air.

"I'll write runes around them! Get Lisanna out of there!"

Bixlow ran towards the cracked dent, only to find Lisanna's attempts to stand up. At once, he stood her up with a strong grip on her arms.

"Are you insane? What were you thinkin'? Tryin' to take that one out on your own? " Bixlow raised his voice, his grip tightened around her elbow. She understood that he was angry with her, and her failure. Little did she know was his eyes, which were telling another story that his mouth didn't speak. He was scanning her body with concern, hoping that nothing was wrong with her, hoping that it was not too late to save her.

"I had to… A- And I learned something," Lisanna's voice trembled, both because the way Bixlow was talking to her and the fact that her body was fragile because of the damage she took. She also tightened her grip on Bixlow's arms, seeking for strength while trying to find her stability.

"Bixlow, you and Fried must get through the tunnel they have dug in, take some others with you. We'll buy some time for your escape,"

It couldn't be helped, she was driving him crazy.

"What the hell you talking about? If we're gonna get out of here, there's no way that we'll leave back people to save our tails. You'll stick with me! "

"Bixlow…That's not it,"

"Watch out!" Fried shouted.

"Tome man war dance!" Bixlow pulled Lisanna closer and covered her defensively. His babies were now spinning around the two to form a shield zoned by his Seith Magic.

"Then what's it?" Bixlow asked as the two ran out of the sight of the huge creature.

"That tunnel they came from leads to the nest of Queen, and those three are of the soldier caste of the Queen. I got her scent from their bodies. They are here to wipe us out!"

"If we don't wipe the floor with them first,"

"There are times that nature overpowers the magic. If we keep pushing our magical energy to its limits, we might not be able to make it,"

Fried landed nearby them as he wrote the final runes. The bugs stuck in their places. They weren't able to move around at their will anymore.

Lisanna told her observations to Fried as well.

"Then it's decided, all of us are going to pass that tunnel,"

The teams gathered once again. The group ran towards the gate as fast as they could. There was still half way left to the gates when the bugs inside of the ruins started to dig the ground underneath them.

The ground was shaken by the massive force. Cracks opened under the bugs and crept under the feet of the mages and the walls.

The ceiling started to collapse upon them when the floor beneath them crumbled.

"Faster!"

Lisanna and Bixlow were running at the very front of the group while Fried and the others were not too far away from them. Boulders were falling down.

"Bixlow! Watch out!" Lisanna's rabbit form had saved Bixlow from crushing beneath an enormous boulder.

The boulder which was about to hit Bixlow smashed the ground and left a huge pit between the group and the two.

"Fried!"

"Keep running!"

Bixlow and Lisanna could manage to enter the gate with no harm.

"Come on!" Bixlow yelled to Fried and others.

Suddenly, the unstable floor entirely collapsed down and the entire group.

"Fried!" Lisanna cried.

Bixlow realized that they had been too, still in danger. The cracks reached out to the entrance of the gate. He grabbed Lisanna's arm and pulled her deep inside the gateway.

"They'll be fine but we gotta hurry up before this place is no longer safe."

Lisanna understood what Bixlow was talking about when she heard the sound of the opening cracks. They had run deeper into the gateway until they thought their surroundings were safe and stable.

"Rest," Bixlow commended when everything was quiet. They were still in a huge tunnel.

"We don't have time," she refused.

"We've at least some minutes. So rest." Bixlow was broad as he was still standing. He was staring at the gate they ran from for a time now.

"You need to gather your energy. We're gonna need that more than anything now."

She knew he was right, so she sat down and rested her back against the rocky wall.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'll check on Fried and the others." He said.

When he saw the questioning worried eyes of her, he made himself clear.

"No worries I'm not gonna leave ya. I won't check 'em myself. My babies will for me."

"How?"

"Watch."

Bixlow's babies' movements slowed and they got into hibernation mode as each one of them landed on the ground.

"I don't understand,"

"Patience's a virtue Zoo, just a sec and…"

His babies didn't move, but a faint glow appeared and got brighter and brighter around their wooden bodies. Bixlow made a motion with his hand, and the green glow started to fly around him.

Lisanna blinked.

"This pretty glow is the pure essence of the soul in those dolls. When the soul doesn't have a body to possess, it pretty much looks like this."

"Can one soul be in different bodies?"

"Yea. It depends on my preferences. You see? I can divide as much as I wanna. But the more I divide it, the more it becomes harder to gain control of the soul pieces."

"So, your maximum limit is 5?"

"Well, I usually prefer to divide it by 6 the most, the more becomes hard to me to handle."

"6? Don't you have only 5 dolls?"

Bixlow looked at Lisanna with confusion, but then, he chuckled and his tongue started to wag.

"Ya forgot to count me." He said.

Lisanna's eyes got wider.

"You say, this thing is a part of your soul?"

"Yup. Seith Magic's main material is the souls, and here, the main goal is to develop a proper way to use a soul for your own benefits. Well, I use a part of my soul for my benefits. I know it doesn't sound as simplistic as those of combat magic, but I think you've got my point."

Lisanna nodded. So, that was the main reason why his babies could reflect their master's thoughts and emotions that perfectly.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh, I'll send our hellos to him with it. It's not gonna be a real message though, just a signal of that we are fine and I'll feel his presence as well." He said and directed the essence towards the path it had to follow. In a matter of seconds, the tiny soul piece disappeared out of the view.

"It's the advantage of the souls. They can pass through anythin' in just a matter of seconds. Now we gotta wait for it to possess Fried's sword or coat buttons."

"That's pretty cool. Your magic."

"You think so?"

"Yea. I do," she smiled at him as she hugged her legs to herself.

He wanted to thank her. Not for the complement he received, but for something more vital than any other thing could be.

"By the way, I'd like to, uh …thank you a bunch for savin' me back there." His eyes gazed on the ground first, and then he had the courage to look at her.

"Oh, you are welcome." He had nothing to fear, she was smiling at him politely.

But then, her eyes also fell onto the dusty ground.

"And I'm so sorry about trying to take that deganor out on my own. It was pretty careless of me."

"Nah. You don't need to apologize 'bout that. You've done nothing wrong." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You think so? Back then, you were quiet mad at me," she said as she hugged her legs tighter. When he didn't respond back, she felt nervous. Was it a fault to come up with that?

Then, his visor turned at her.

"Ok, that was reckless… but, I'd be a liar if I told you your act was stupid. Honestly, you saved all of us today. Guess we do owe ya. Big time."

Lisanna looked up at the man who praised her. She couldn't help it and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

The two stood there quiet for a while until Bixlow felt something.

"I've just felt Fried's and others presence. They feel fine." After just some seconds, the tiny part of his soul returned back to his babies and made them start flying again.

"Good to hear," Lisanna said and stood up.

"Shall we go ahead, then?"

"Lead the way,"


	11. Ch11: All about the Lies and the Truth

I hope that all of you are fine and having a good time throughout this summer! Sorry about the late update again. Well, your shipper hearts might need to wait a little while for more Bixanna romance, since this chapter is mostly filled with action.

OH WAIT I WAS GONNA FORGET- **Did you see the latest episode?!** It was so awesome! Raijinshuu is my love, seriously and I can't wait to see Bixlow's partnership with Wendy!

ASLDKGASİŞHLKAİ

It's time for some serious Bixlow character development guys! HELLLL YEAAA- ( I am so glad that he wasn't paired up with Cana but I am also sad that Lisanna wasn't even there D:) My baby's gonna get some more screen time ;3; Oh, how he wanted Wendy to get along with his babies was sooo cute ;e; I wonder how Bixy gets along with children :D

Go give it a watch this Saturday guys if you weren't planning to/didn't know. I love how this anime's Producer loves Bixlow xD He is always there somewhere in the fillers with some nice lines.

Anyways, have a good read you all, and thank you so so so so much for all your support!

* * *

><p><strong>To Forget to Remember<strong>

Chapter 11:

All about the Lies and the Truth

There walked a pensive figure in front of Bixlow. Brooded by her own confusion, Lisanna was watching her feet with an empty stare as they took her forward. It couldn't have been this far away. The scent she got back there was fresh and intensified with Queen's odor. It was so strong and close.

They should have found the Queen a long time ago.

Their pace was slowing down as they were forcing themselves to walk in between the craggy walls of the huge nest. Hours they didn't care to count had passed since they last saw the sun bleached valley.

Bixlow, on the other hand, didn't think about anything much. Yes, he was as concentrated as Lisanna to their appointment but, he didn't mess his mind with some unfathomable causes for why it was taking them so long. One way or another, they'd find that blasted bug and take care of the problem. Unlike Lisanna, his head was straight, and looking out as he stepped.

If Lisanna said this was the way they should follow, he would allow her guidance to walk him until she'd say otherwise.

What he saw a bit further away of Lisanna put that crooked smile on his face, and he stopped.

Aware of Bixlow's sudden break, Lisanna hesitated to go any further.

"Ma-maybe I am mistaken…" Lisanna muttered, still her head bowed down to her feet.

"About the path? Why don't you look up and try to see where you were takin' us then? "

When she looked up, she was quiet wonderstruck to see something else than a cluster of rocks. But still, it was a cluster, of something she couldn't figure out yet.

"So, that's the Queen?"

"Do you think it is?"

Bixlow had rubbed his chin and thought for a while before putting on a sour face.

"Nah. I don't suppose it's the Queen,"

The two were standing in front of a huge heap covered in a mucosal membrane. There was something in the core blurred by the dark yellow cell around.

"I'll try to get to that thing stuck inside." Bixlow raised his hands in command. Behest of their master, babies generated their usual magic and blasted the membrane until it melt down.

It was a device.

"It must be one of the devices that the previous guild used to fight with the deganors." She touched it as her eyes searched for anything else.

"Uhm. Care to remind me of the previous incident's reports?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"You didn't even read them, did you? And I should have been the one who didn't like to study in the team." Lisanna huffed but she didn't turn down his request.

"Dejakmara's local guild tried to reduce the insect population by elimination of the nests, just like the way we did. They managed to successfully kill many deganors and the Queen with the device that we see here. The victory was not won easily though. In the end, many of the guild's mages didn't get to see the sunlight again. It is reported that they were either lost in the complex tunnel systems or killed. Unfortunately, this caused the guild to be disbanded."

"…Wait, if they've already killed the Queen, then why are we goin' after the _Queen?"_

"Because, when a queen dies, a new queen is chosen with some sort of modification," She signed.

"Like in the bees, you know?"

"Yea yea, I know a thing or two 'bout the bees." Bixlow shook it off.

"So, those bugs broke the device with this disgustin' thing…?"

"Hmmm… I'm quite sure deganors are not geared up with such matter or any sort of liquid for offense." Lisanna said thoughtfully.

"Considerin' the fact that the device was operative during the fight, the device must have taken damage after the genocide. It can only be the re spawned bugs that did this right? Maybe there's information you're missin' Zoo…"

Lisanna didn't respond. The ambiguity of the task they bare was questioning her mind even more now. Bixlow might have been right. Maybe there was another type of soldier deganor deep down somewhere they didn't get to meet yet, like the ones that attacked them. Such encounter would absolutely not be pleasant for their safety and success. Or was it possible that there was a greater danger they had to face? Then what could it be? Lisanna tried to think her way out of the unanswered questions. The unknown was bringing the dread to her.

"Hey," Bixlow approached at her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let things progress themselves and don't think a lot. It's gonna be fine. Sooner, Fried and others will join us as well."

"Yea, that'd be the best,"

Bixlow and Lisanna heard footsteps approaching to them. Their faces lit up with hope and turned to face with the darkness of the deep path that a group walked. It must have been Fried and his crew.

* * *

><p>Fried watched as his coat buttons tingled with a strange sensation. He grabbed one of them with his right hand, still looking down to it, then the tingling faded away.<p>

"Bixlow and Lisanna... They are fine." Fried said to his newly awakened comrades.

"Great" one of them said. His name was Rure and as Laxus, he was the lightning mage of his own guild.

"I suppose if we smack those boulders out, we'll have our way clean to the Queen's nest right?" He put his hand on Fried's shoulder and looked up at all those boulders they were under.

"Precisely," Fried nodded.

"Let's get to it," Rure said with a smirk on his face. As he patted the green haired mage's shoulder, a bolt of lightning sprawled out of his hand and took over Fried's body. Trembling with electrocution, Fried's unconscious form fell onto the ground.

"Thanks Fried. You and your team had been of wonderful guidance. We can take things up from here, "

* * *

><p>"Don't spare me lies! Where is Fried? What have you done to him?" Bixlow snarled.<p>

"Chill dude. He is going to be fine, but won't be active for a while," Rure said, smirking a lazy smirk.

"What are you aiming for?"

"Business. Ordu, Hallenia… Let's finish this quick," Rure said to his friends and the battle between Jeanmarinies and Fairies began.

Knowing the abilities their opponents possessed, Bixlow and Lisanna separated from each other immediately. When Rure's hands aimed for Lisanna, Lisanna transformed into a hummingbird and flew away swiftly. Ordu's Air Punch sent Bixlow away some meters. Bixlow managed to safely land on his feet with balance and aimed back at his opponent with Line Formation. Bixlow understood he needed to find a better plan when his opponent simply blocked the attack with his bare fists. Lisanna and Bixlow were pulling back defensively. Their opponents' strikes were quiet powerful, probably more powerful than before at the nests.

For a while, Lisanna and Bixlow were so occupied with Ordu and Rure that they didn't realize the absence of Hallenia in the battle.

Bixlow was sent back at the wall again with the intensity of the crushing wave Ordu's fists generated. Panting rapidly, Bixlow stood up from the ground. Nothing seemed working. His magical energy level was running low because of the many battles he fought. The dizziness he felt because of being thrown at the ground for a couple of times wasn't making the situation better.

How the heck his opponent could be so full of power?

Lisanna could only land harmless blows onto Rure's body. Knowing that one lightning getting through her body would be the end of her battle, once again, she escaped from Rure's attack in her humming bird form and transformed into a tiny spider high on the wall. It was when she saw Hallenia.

Behind a huge rock, she was kneeling as she touched the ground with both of her hands. Hallenia was a user of Voice Magic, but Lisanna had never seen her using some sort of magic linked to the earth before.

Spell, Ground touch, not participating, powerful comrades…

Lisanna wanted to try out her theory.

"Where are you, little birdy? Come out and play now, will you?" Rure taunted Lisanna, but she hardly listened.

She transformed into her bird form and dived through the air towards where Hallenia was standing. With a cool breeze of air on her neck, she didn't get a chance to act when the bird ascended her with a tight grab on her shoulders. Wasting no time, Lisanna flew towards where Bixlow and Ordu were.

"Rure! Help!" Hallenia shouted desperately but there was nothing the lightning mage could do.

Realizing his shots were getting the better out of Ordu now, Bixlow kept up and his rapid offenses eventually put Ordu down to the ground lying defeated. Lisanna flew nearby Bixlow and released the girl in her clenches just upon her comrade.

"Enchantment magic huh? You've been plannin' to cheat us all along." Bixlow murmured.

"Bixlow, I'll take care of these two, you got to defeat-"

It was barely a moment when a blinding light shone and hit the ground with intense electricity. If it hadn't been for Bixlow pushing them out of the way like that, that crack would have finished both of them.

"Nice reflexes for a tall guy," Rure commented.

Bixlow got in front of Lisanna protectively and didn't lose much more time.

"When your team mate is the best lightnin' mage around to train with, you learn some moves," he grinned cheekily.

"Baryon formation!"

Clenching drastically to extinguish each other, the green met yellow in the midair. Seeing there wasn't going to be an outcome, Bixlow groaned and broke out to his side and ran towards to his enemy inside of a shield that his babies created as they flew around him fast.

Lisanna's giant snake form watched the battle as her two prisoners struggled within her tight grasp. Ordu tried again, but he couldn't move his arms, while Hallenia's magic didn't work properly because of the lack of air to her lungs.

"You think you can stop me with a bunch of wooden dolls? TAKE THIS! "Lightning spawned above Bixlow's head within a blink of an eye and fell to the ground at that instant. Lisanna closed her eyes and turned her head away to avoid the blinding light. When she opened her eyes to the grounds, she saw Bixlow's babies were all scattered around.

She shivered with worry as her heart skipped a beat.

"Bixlow!"

She couldn't see him inside the dust cloud.

"Wasn't that quiet the pathetic of you? But, I don't suppose your particles can hear me..." Rure insultingly questioned.

"Raijinshuu, one of the best teams in Fairy Tail huh? I defeated your friend Fried first, and now you. There is no doubt that you are as pathetic as your leader-"

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the dust cloud and covered Rure's mouth with a tight grip on the jaws.

"Shut the fuck up, will you?"

"H-how-" Rure muffled.

"If your flashy light show has ended, I can finally open my eyes for you to see," With his other hand, Bixlow took off his mask. Lisanna saw Rure being sent and pinned to the wall by that unseen force Bixlow was controlling. Rure groaned as his back harshly tossed to the spiky wall. Lisanna guessed that the manipulation that Bixlow was enforcing was way more than to merely control his opponent's movements. Rure's hands were clenched into fist as he kept trembling in pain.

"Now you're gonna be a good boy and tell me about all your plans, but firstly, where is Fried?" Bixlow asked as he walked closer to Rure.

"W-we left him back under the boulders," Rure answered honestly, but that undefinable pain he felt in his very being got even tenser at that moment Bixlow frowned angrily.

"What about your plan?"

"We h-heard that some sort of matter, a- liquid the Queen produces is very valuable…" he gasped.

"The c-cell of her eggs also contain high amount of this matter. The specialty of this matter is that i-it can fertilize even deserted lands-"

"So, you were plannin' to somehow capture the Queen and have that matter or whatever it is for the market? You guys are quiet brave thinkin' you'll be able to actually receive what you want. We're a huge group, after all,"

"Do you r-really think everyone got into this hell hole only to terminate some bugs? Maybe not you and the town's folk know about this but, that Mayor, too, certainly understands how precious that matter is,"

"Tell me more," Bixlow commanded and loosened the magical grip over Rure's body. He sighed with a little relief but kept on explaining.

"Mayor somehow got the information, and had paid the local guild of Dejakmara to travel underground to get that matter from the Queen of the bugs. That's what actually started the attack of bugs to the town. But, when the whole guild was sacrificed during the process, Mayor wouldn't dare to disturb the nest ever again. After all, his own brother was killed here."

"He was a mage?"

"Yes, but above that, he was the master of the guild. After that terrible incident, the Mayor sunk into grief and didn't dare to send anyone down here again up until today. T-that's all I now, please, release me now."

"Sorry kid. Trust is a big issue to handle, and mine's in you lacks a lot," he said .

"It'll hurt a little but you'll be fine" then his eyes grew a brighter green and Lisanna heard Rure cry in pain.

-üöü-

They had been walking back in the tunnel in silence for twenty minutes now.

Bixlow was carrying the bodies of their opponents whom he fainted. Rure and Ordu was laying on his shoulders while his babies flew with Hallenia upon them.

"Wish you didn't see that," Bixlow murmured after another while.

Understanding what he wanted to imply, Lisanna smiled a small smile.

"It's ok. You had to do it to ensure our safety."

Bixlow smiled back at her, but it was a smile she had never seen him wearing often. It was a humble smile and it was of something…hearty. She remembered him giving the same smile back at the fire place as they talked.

He turned his head back quickly to where they were heading. On the other hand, Lisanna kept looking at him and with that smile on her face.

"That was quiet a move back there. How could you manage to escape of that lightning unharmed?"

"Well, I was expecting you to ask that…" he chuckled.

"It's actually a technique I have come up with from our duals with Laxus. I generated a force field around myself as he stroke and my babies absorbed the energy and guided to the ground beneath. It was a single serving technique though. Fortunately that fella was sort of a rookie and he couldn't even move to strike back again. "

"Clever,"

"Nah, experience,"

-üöü-

"Fried! "

"Bixlow! Lisanna! I'm down here!"

Lisanna's deganor form dug a larger hole into the fallen boulder and the two finally got back to their friend. Bixlow rested the bodies onto the ground and reached back at his friend with concern.

"How do you feel, buddy?"

"I was paralyzed for a while, but I'm getting better." Fried stood up with their help and shook off the dust on his coat.

"Caught off guard huh?"

Fried gave a nod.

"But I see you have avenged me,"

"You can say that. We also learned some …interesting information."

Bixlow summarized everything he got from Rure to Fried.

"Good job you two. However, the problem is still vital, therefore let's proceed."

"What about those three?"

Fried unsheathed his sword and wrote down ruins around the fainted trio.

"Here, this will keep them until we get back,"

"Bixlow, Fried… There is something I have just realized while I was in my deganor form."

Fried's and Bixlow's attentions turned to her as she also looked back at them with concerned eyes.

"When one of the members of the nest or the nest itself takes damage, some sort of pheromone releases from the fallen insect or the insect which is aware of the harm to the nest. This 'attack' pheromone can alarm the whole nest to attack to the danger…"

"And your point is?"

"All this time I thought it was the pheromone release of the fallen bugs which triggered their fellows to attack but, now that I see, it's actually Queen's pheromones which caused all the attacks to the town for the second time. What I want to say is that Queen is not alone out there. Something bothers her. She is not good, or maybe have been under attack for the past week and apparently, these deganors can't reach out to her to protect. So instead, they attack to everything they aren't familiar with. "

-üöü-

Fried, Bixlow and Lisanna walked back to the way that had to lead to where the Queen resided. It was quiet bit of a hope breaker when they found themselves in front of a steep, craggy wall.

"No, there got to be an opening, a soft spot which allows the pheromone to pass through!" Lisanna's hands travelled across the rocks as she searched for anything. She knocked onto the rocks several times, then she tried to hear anything from inside.

Suddenly, the rocky walls beneath her hands quivered. They all stepped back quickly.

"Something's coming out of it!"

The trio hid behind a huge rock and kept their gaze upon the opening wall.

Something did really come out of it, or actually it was two people in dark clowns. The shorter was pushing a long carrier of jars filled with something they couldn't identify.

"Sir. What about the other shipments? These won't be enough."

"It is ok. These jars of matter will earn us money, more than enough for now. "He reassured his assistant.

"Seeing that they indeed are sold on high amounts, wish I had a chance to thank my foolish brother for his idea. Very sad…"

As the two men walked further as they were talking about the shipment with a deeper sense, Bixlow turned back at Lisanna.

"Do you think?-"

"Yes." She gasped.

"I think that he is the mayor's 'brother."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun dun, didn't expect it I suppose? I had a hard time writing it but it pretty much worked out when I asked for some advice from my family.<p>

Stay tuned and please review!


End file.
